Back to the east
by vermillian
Summary: wrong summary T-T. This is just the message from writer to anyone who read this series
1. Prologue

****

Back to the east.

By vermillian.

Starting date: 2.10.2002.

****

Summary: The next task after journey to the west. All of the Sanzou-Ikkou but Goku no longer have their memories on each other. Goku has to recall their memories and find out who was in back of this situation.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

****

Prologue_._

__

-Tenjikukoku, Castle Houto-

After Sanzou-ikkou released Rasetsu and continued their enemy status with Kougaiji, they accomplished the task to conquer over Kougaiji-ikkou and Gyumaoh himself. Unfortunately the tower got exploding and ready to collapse.

__

*Crack* The stone was falling down to where Hakuryuu was.

"Hakuryuu!!!" Hakkai yelled out.

"He's with me," replied Goku. He held Hakuryu in his arm.

"Kyu."

"Let's get out of here unless Gyumaoh will have a friend to travel with!" Gojyo yelled.

"Sanzo!"

"Don't dare to look after me, bakasaru! Go!"

"You will not go to anywhere." The cold voice was behind Goku.

"Who..." Goku had to pause when he got a punch and was sent to the other side of the hall. He was in unconscious state.

"Goku!" shouted Sanzo.

"Kyu!"

The man, who easily defeated Goku, had a red hair with the golden eyes, just likes the boy. He ran in high speed to attack the other three. No one can do anything with that. He was then stood in front of Sanzou and ready to kill him. But after he was looking through Sanzo's eye and turned his head to the other three youkais, he just held his hand back.

Sanzo wondered. "What's up, you idiot?"

The guy just smiled a bit. "You're lucky this time, I will pay what I owed you 500 years ago, Konzen-douji."

"What are you taking about?" Sanzo pissed off.

He was ignored. "However I can't leave the thing be this way, all you have to do now are to forget all of this thing including your comrade. Then just pray you will not see me again in the future unless you want to die."

"What the hell are…" Sanzo had to stop his word when that guy put the hand on his forehead with the red light. "Arkh!" Sanzo became unconsciousness.

"Sanzo!!" Hakkai yelled and generated his ki but it's useless. The new coming was too fast.

"Hakkai! Watch out!"

"Too late, Tenpou Gensui."

"a…Arkh!"

Hakkai was unconsciousness. "And now this is your turn, Kenren Taishou." The cold voice came in front of Gojyo. "What the… Arkh!"

"ah..." Goku tried to rose his body up, "Wh...Sanzo!"

"Oh. It seem you wake up already, Saiten Taisei Son Goku."

Goku suddenly moved to Sanzou. "What did you do with him?" He yelled.

"I just made him sleep," replied that cold voice, "but for you, I can't do that. You have to die right now."

"What... Arkh!!" Goku screamed for sudden kick. _I can't see it._

"Prepare to dead."

Before the thing would be happen, lightning flashed at the middle of the room.

"Ch'. It seems we got an interruption. You are lucky this time, Son Goku." The guy ended his word with his last kick on Goku's face and then he regain unconsciousness again.

"Kyu!" The white dragon tried to attack that guy but he missed his target. Then he was knocked out and lied next to Goku.

"You have to finish those things before they come, Nakuma-sama." Woman's voice was up beside him.

"I know."

Suddenly the red light was covering the body of Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai, and sent those three out of the window, to the east.

"Let's go." Nakuma said and disappeared with his follower.

Finally the castle could not stand any longer and collapsed down.

**********

"This is look like we come too late, Bosatsu-sama."

"It seems so, Jiroshin." She said in front of the mountain of the ruin.

This is the beginning of the new journey, back to the east.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

__

Do you think in the same way? I thought it somehow look like DragonBall that Goku has to travel to find dragonballs. But it just decreases from 7 to 3. Please read and review. 

****


	2. chapter one : fragmented memories

****

Back to the east.

By vermillian.

****

Summary: The next task after journey to the west. Sanzou-Ikkou but Goku did no longer own their memories on each other. Goku had to recall their remembrances and find out who was the backup for this situation.

****

Notes: When I first wrote about Kanzeon-sama, I couldn't make a decision for her name. So I just use her full name. _*grin*_ Please read and reviews.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

****

Chapter one.

__

Fragmented memories.

"It looks like we have to take them out. Right, Jiroshin?"

"Hai, Bosatsu-sama."

__

Wh……Where is here……What's happen?…..…Hakuryu?.…..Why.…….S..San…

"Sanzo~" cried Goku.

"Ah. It's seem you're still alive"_ Who? Woman? Why did I feel like I ever saw her before?_

"And 'Hakuryu' is here too, Bosatsu-sama." _ Who's that?_

"Let's get out of here."

And he was taken over by the darkness.

**********

"So beautiful."

"What?"

"Your hair." Young Goku said and raised his hand up to the long golden hair.

"It's is so beautiful, just like the sun."

__

~*flash*~

"Konzen! Oh sorry, I don't know you have a guest."

"This is alright." Tenpou smiled at Goku.

"I'm Goku. And you, ojii-san?"

"This *onii-chan* is Tenpou, or you can call me Ten-chan."

"OK!, Ten-chan." And that caused a grin on Goku's face.

__

~*flash*~

*crash*

"Sorry." Goku said while he turned his face up to Kenren.

__

Golden-eyed? The elder wondered."You must be Goku that Tenpou was taking about."

"Ah…yep! Are you Ten-chan's friend, ojii-san?"

"This 'onii-chan' is Kenren" ++

__

~*flash*~

"I'm Nataku, who are you?"

"After I recover from this injuries, I'll show you all hidden place up here."_ *grin*_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Tenkai-

Goku opened his eyes and confused.

__

Dream? Why did I feel like I ever knew them before? So familiar. Who are they? I feel like they were so …… so important to me. Why did I feel that way? Why…

"You finally wake up." The woman's voice came from door. Goku made a quick turn to her and tried to sit up.

"Kyu."_ Hakuryu?_

"And you, too. 'Hakuryu'." She said at the white dragon and turned her attention back to Goku. "You should lay down. It'd be better for your body and your wounds."

"I'm fine." Goku pissed off. "Where am I? And who are you?"

"You're in Tenkai."

"Am I…dead?"

"You're still alive." She paused while she looked at Goku's face and continued. "Don't you remember me, Son Goku?"

"What…"

"This person is Kanzeon Bosatsu, one of five god who the rule in Tenkai. She is the symbol of love and mercy." Jiroshin broke up the conversation before Goku could say something terrible like Gojyo did when he 'first' saw Kanzeon Bosatsu.

"I'm the one who send you to journey to the west."

"What?" Goku stunned.

"If you're okay, go to find me. I want you to see something." When she finished her word, she started to walk out of the room with her follower.

"Wait! I will go with you."

"Kyu."

__

While Goku and Hakuryu followed Kanzeon Bosatsu to her destination, the view along the way made Goku to have more wondering.

__

Why did this place look familiar to me? Did I ever stay here before?

"We arrived." Kanzeon Bosatsu said and turned to Goku. "Do you remember him, Son Goku?"

__

This boy, I… "N…Nataku?" _ Wh…Why?…_

Goku had to hold his temple for the sudden headache.

"G…Goku?" The low voice came from the body in front of Goku. "Is that you?"

Goku's eyes were widened, because of shock.He felt somewhere inside him was hurting._ Why do I feel this way? I feel…glad to see him again. But it was also…uncomfortable. I can feel that it is something between us, something painful._

"Goku?" Nataku tried to raise his hand to Goku, but had to stop. His eyes filled with sadness.

Kanzeon Bosatsu sighed. "At least Nataku was woken up." She stared at two boys that still stunned.

"I think you should stop staring at each other." It's work. Two faces turned to her. "I have something to talk to you." She stared at Goku. "Do you remember what happen before you're unconsciousness."

__

"Y…Yes." Goku replied and tried to think about that moment. "After we defeated Gyumaoh and tried to escape from the castle, there was a man came to stop us and made me unconsciousness. All I knew after that was Sanzo, Hakkai, and Gojyo laid down on the floor. I can't do anything before he knocked me again. He's too fast. Then I'm here."

Goku paused for a while then asked. "Why did you help me? What's about the other?"

"That," said Kanzeon Bosatsu, "is your task, not mine."

"A task?"

"Those guys are already losing their memory. They can't remember each other, including you and 'Hakuryu', because of the last attack. You have to find them and recall their memories once again."

"Loss of memories? Why?" Goku panicked.

"If you want to know, you have to find the answer yourself." Kanzeon Bosatsu smirked. "Another problem that you have to fix is to stop the chaos on Togenkyo. And find out the backup for this situation."

"What? Gyumaoh was gone. It should have no longer chaos."

"That's why I save you. Your task doesn't finish yet."

"Eh…May I help him?" interrupted Nataku. He asked Kanzeon Bosatsu and that caused surprise on Goku's face. The boy already forgot Nataku.

"No, you can't. You didn't have any movement for 500 years. You have to take some rest," replied Kanzeon Bosatsu, and added when she saw Nataku's face. "We will think about it later when you ready to go." And then she turned back to Goku while she gave him something.

"This is Three Aspect gold card, you need it for your journey."

"But it's belonging to Sanzo," protested Goku.

"He can use another credit card," replied Kanzeon Bosatsu. "Goku! Hakuryu!"

"H…Hai!"

"Kyu!"

"Find your friends, recall their memories back, and complete your task! Go!"

Before Goku and Hakuryu disappeared, Goku asked the last question. "What will we do next?"

"To the east where they're belong to."

Goku and Hakuryu went back to Togenkyo.

__

"Er… Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama."

"What's the matter, Jiroshin?"

"Do you think this way is more suitable?"

"What are you trying to say?"

Jiroshin sighed. "He's saru."

"He has to make up his brain this time. Don't you think it's funny to look how that saru develop his brain?" She was looked so satisfied with her imagination.

Jiroshin's sweat dropped, and the simper was on his face.

Kanzeon Bosatsu turned to Nataku. "Now you have to prepare yourself, Nataku."

"Hai!"

__

-Tenjikukoku, Togenkyo-

"Iku zo, Hakuryu!"

"Kyu!"

[To the east where they're belonging to.]

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^


	3. chapter two : first meeting

****

Back to the east.

By vermillian.

****

Summary: The next task after journey to the west. Sanzou-Ikkou but Goku was no longer own their memories on each other. Goku has to recall their remembrances and find out who is backup for this situations. Chapter two is up.

****

Notes: Thanks for the reviews. This chapter was happened in a village where Cho Gonou lived since he's a child. Please read and review.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

****

Chapter two.

__

First Meeting.

__

-Church-

"Sister Shaohei, some stuffs are out of stock. May you please go to the village and buy it for me?" Sister, the head of church, asked.

"Sumimasen, I can't go to the village now." Sister Shaohei apologized. "But I will ask Hakkai for it. I think he finished his job already."

"Well! I think he didn't go to the village for a long time. This should be good for him to take a rest." Sister said happily. "Please tell him after he finish buy the stuffs, he should take some rest and a dinner there."

"I will told him, Sister." Sister Shaohei replied.

__

-field outside the village-

He's there. She thought._ He's always there at the cliff for seeing sunset. When he came this village a month ago, he helped us a lot for teaching these orphaned children and taking care of them. He said he traveled around and decided to end up at this village, that he… er no Gonou lived since he's a child. And now he is Hakkai. He's look difference. I somehow thought that He's not 'really' want to be here, but 'someone' put he in this village._

She shook her head. _What did I think about?_ She tried to stop thinking and went to Hakkai to complete her job.

Hakkai stood at the cliff waiting for sunset. _Why did I always here this time? Why did I feel like it remind me to something important but I can't remember? What is that mean? Orange juice? _He smiled to himself but it's dropped when he thought further. _After Kanan was dead, I traveled to many places, and ended up here. All that time, I've never preferred to see sunset, but why now? Wh…_

"…H…Hak...Hakkai!"

"H…Hai!"

"I can't believe it." Sister Shaohei shook her head with a smile and said. "If yesterday someone told me that I would see you with a daydream like this, I gonna laughed and thought that's a joke."

"Sumimasen, Shaohei-san"

"Oh! Stop saying that, Hakkai." She ordered. "However that's not a point. I came here for asking you for buying some stuff in a village. I can't go there by myself now. May you please go and buy these stuffs instead of me?"

"No problem, Shaohei-san"

Shaohei handed Hakkai a list and money, then said. "You don't have to get back so early. Even if this village hasn't much a thing, but you have to take some rest and take a dinner before you come back. Having fun!!" When she finished her word. She got back to the church and left Hakkai stood alone.

__

A fun Hakkai thought and smile to himself, then start walked to a village.

__

-Village-

"Ah! Finally we arrived this village!"

"Kyu!"

This was the third town that Goku and Hakuryu visited through their trip for finding their comrades. Nowadays they're still found no one. The reason that let Goku made a decision to visit this village was Hakkai. His friend had been grown up form this village.

"But before we will go around for finding Hakkai…" before Goku ended his sentence, his stomach was rumbling with hunger. "We should find some restaurant unless I gonna die with starving."

"Kyu." Hakuryu agreed with a sigh.

After Hakkai bought all stuffs and walked around the village, he was crashed by something.

__

A boy?

"Are you alright?"

"er..Yes, sorry." The boy turned his face to him and stunned. "Hak…kai?"

Hakkai wondered why this boy knew him. Moreover, he wondered why him felt like he knew this boy.

"Have we ever met before?"

"This is me, Goku!!!" The boy said excitedly. "Didn't you remember me? What's about Sanzo and Gojyo? Where are they? Ne, Hakkai! Hakkai!!!"

Hakkai dazed for a few minutes but he didn't has any chance to say anything before a small white dragon came to greet him.

"Kyu! Kyu!"

__

A dragon?

"He's Hakuryu." Goku introduced the dragon. "He's your friend. Our friend! Do you remember him? Before the Houto castle was exploded, he's always with you all the time!"

__

Houto castle? Explode? 

Hakkai still dazed for a while and said. "Sumimasen. I can't remember you or this dra… er Hakuryu." He stopped and then continued. "I don't think I have ever _seen_ you before."

"Oh? Really?" The golden eyes were looked disappointment. "I should know that. _She_ already told me what's happened."

"Kyu." The dragon was looked sad.

"Sorry for bothering you, but…" and again, before Goku finished his words, his stomach played a harmony in A minor step that gave a result as his face was became red.

This sound pushed the tense condition away and made Hakkai's smile came back to his face. " I thought you still have something to say, but would it be better if we will continue it at restaurant?"

"Yeah!"

"Kyu!"

__

-Restaurant-

After Goku completed his order, that was nearly everything in a menu, to a poor waiter, he tended his attention back to Hakkai. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Sumimasen, Goku. I just wonder why I'm not surprise about your order." Hakkai paused. "Are you sure that you can finish all food?"

"Hey, it's not only me to complete it. You and Hakuryu are here!"

"I don't think that I can help you much."

"You don't have to worry about that case. Though Gojyo and Sanzo are not here, I can finish it by myself." Goku grinned but it's took Hakkai was more serious.

"Gojyo? Sanzo?"

"Er… Sorry. I…"

"No, it's not your false." Hakkai interrupted what Goku was trying to say. "You say those names once when we're first met." Although he say _'first met'_ himself, he still did not sure that it's _really_ 'first met'. "Please tell me about them and what's happen among we wait for a dinner"

After they finish that meal with all empty plates and 'unbelievable' eyes of everyone in the restaurant, and paid the bill, no doubt, with Three Aspects gold card which placed another question on Hakkai's mind, they left the restaurant.

"Goku." Hakkai broke a silence. "Where did you rest tonight?"

"Huh? I don't know." Goku shrugged his shoulder. "It should have hotel around here."

"Yes, it's has." Hakkai continued. "But if you're not mind, after we send these stuffs to the church, you can rest at my place over there."

"Oh! Really!?" Goku's face brightened up with a grin. "That's great!"

Hakkai gave back a smile.

__

-Church-

"Shaohei-san, I'd like to introduce you my friend, Goku and Hakuryu."

"I'm grad to meet you two." Shaohei said with a little smile.

"Goku, I'd like to introduce you my childhood friend, sister Shaohei."

"Nice to meet you!" Goku grinned.

"Kyu~."

When Hakkai finished introduction, he tended his attention to Shaohei. "Shaohei-san, this is stuffs what you request me to buy."

"Arigato, Hakkai." She said and turned her face to the boy. "Do you have a place for stay in tonight? If you don't, I sure you can find some room here for take a rest."

"Thank you. But we have a place, we will stay at Hakkai's place tonight!"

The shadow in Shaohei's eyes was move a bit before came back to normal but no one can detect that change. "That's good." She turned to Hakkai. "Did you came here tomorrow, Hakkai." Her eyes were a bit worry, this time Hakkai can detect it.

"I will come here again tomorrow, Shaohei-san."

Her eye was relieved. "See you tomorrow and goodnight, minna-san."

"Goodnight."

__

-Hakkai's place-

After Hakkai set Goku and Hakuryu in guest's room, he walked back to his room and thought about what's just happen that day.

__

Why could I feel like I had been known Goku and Hakuryu before? Especially the boy, I felt like he's my younger brother. And this feeling was not just happening, I felt it was 'there' for a long time ago. If Goku was right, what's happen to my memory in this 4 years? As I 'knew', after Kanan was dead, I traveled to many places, **alone**, for 4 years. Why did I 'feel' something much more than my memory? What is that feeling? Wh…

Hakkai had to pause his thinking when he could feel youkais around there.

"What do you want?"

It's about 10 youkais broke into his room and the one that was seem to be a leader said, "if you want to blame someone for your bad luck, just blame that boy. Because he just brought a dead to you. Shi-ne!!!"

After Hakkai accomplished other youkais, he turned his focus on the leader one. "If you don't want to die too soon, tell me a reason."

"You'd better think about the boy. Killers were send to that room, too. Don't you care what will happen that room?"

"He can look after himself." _Why did I so sure?_ "It will be better if you worry only your own life."

"Ch'…Argh!" Hakkai gave him a punch.

"Please watch out your words"

"We just do what our commander want."

"Commander? Who is he?" Hakkai asked.

"Nakuma-sama."

Hakkai stopped and said. "Thank you for your information." Then he completed his work and went to Goku's room.

"Goku! Are you alright?"

"Hakkai? Is it a breakfast time?" Goku asked when he killed the last youkai.

"Sorry, it's not." Hakkai was seem half relieved-half surprised. "Please take some more rest. We will take about what's happen tomorrow."

__

-Morning-

After they finished breakfast, the thing that happened last night was recalled.

"That youkai said Nakuma was their commander, right?" Goku questioned.

"Yes. Didn't Bosatsu-sama told you about that?"

"No- er…not yet. I forgot to ask her." He admitted. "But I'm quite sure he was the one who caused you lost your memory. Because I saw him did something to Gojyo, before he became unconsciousness that day. He might do the same thing to you and Sanzo."

"Yeah, might be." Hakkai tried to think what was happen that day, but he could recognize nothing.

"I have to find Gojyo and Sanzo. What would you do next?" Goku paused and continued with unstable voice, and…a bit hope. "Will you go with us?"

Hakkai kept silence for a while and said. "Yes, I will."

__

-Church-

"What did you mean about leaving?" Shaohei asked with some panic.

"I'm sorry…"

"But?"

"But I want to get my memory back. I feel that part of memory is very important to me and I can't leave it that way."

"But you say…"

"Sister Shaohei. Please don't make Hakkai depress." The Sister said. "Please do what you want to do, Hakkai."

"Arigato, Sister."

"That's alright, and please remember one thing. You can come back here whenever you want. We will wait for welcome you again. Good luck." Sister said with a soft smile and left Hakkai with Shaohei.

They kept silence for a minute before Shaohei broke it. "Did you will come back again?"

"Yes, I promise. How can I say no? You are my important childhood friend."

Shaohei paused and then said with a smile. "Thank you, Hakkai."

Then Hakkai went outside the village that Goku and Hakuryu were waiting for him.

"Do you sure that you don't want a horse for this journey?" Hakkai asked and turned his eyes to Hakuryu.

"Yep! It's look like you can remember something about Hakuryu." Before Hakkai asked for the meaning. Goku tended his attention to Hakuryu. "May you transform yourself now?"

"Kyu." Hakuryu accepted request and transform into jeep.

"I should know what will happen." Hakkai guessed. "I suppose I'm a driver, right?"

"Yes!/Kyu!"

Hakkai took a driver seat while Goku took a passenger seat.

"Where do we go now?" Hakkai asked.

"Where Gojyo and Sanzo are belong to. To the east!!!"

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

__

I'm sorry for this long chapter. I just couldn't stop it. And please forgive me if you found a mistake or something wrong about church or sister, I'm not Christian, ok? Thanks for reading. Please read and reviews.


	4. chapter three : betrayal

**Back to the east.**

**By** vermillian.

**Summary:** The next task after journey to the west. Sanzou-Ikkou but Goku was no longer own their memories on each other. Goku has to recall their remembrances and find out who is backup for this situations.

**Notes:** Thanks for all reviews. This chapter was Gojyo's turn. I had to separate into two chapters when I found out that this chapter began to expand and too long. Please read and review.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

**Chapter three.**

_Betrayal._

"Hakkai~. I'm hungry!" Goku complained for the fifth time after they left another town.

"Hai, hai, Goku. We will arrive next town soon." Hakkai replied.

"Really!?" Goku said happily. "When?"

"It should be a couple of hours." Hakkai paused. "Goku, I have something to ask you."

"What's that?"

"Did you remember the village we met?"

"Yep?" Goku nodded.

"Before we started this journey, you said 'to the east'. Where did you pick that word?"

"Oi, Hakkai. Even you think I can't pick it up myself?" Goku piss.

"I didn't mean that." Hakkai replied…with a small hidden laugh. "It's just sound…so familial."

Goku sighed. "By the way, you were right."

"Huh?"

"I just copy what Kanzeon Bosatsu told me." Goku stopped and then added. "Or else, you might heard it from Sanzo, he always said 'to the west'."

"I see."

"Kyu~."

"Hey! Stop laughing me!!!"

*****

_-Tavern-_

"Oh, no!" A man complained when he lost his last money for a poker game. "Why did you still lucky all the time, Gojyo?"

"It's just because angels of victory are by my site. Right, girls?" Gojyo asked two girls beside him.

"Yeah, Gojyo." They said together.

"Both money and the girls are always be by your side." The man sighed. "I have to go home now."

"Hey, the night is still young. Why did you want to leave so soon?" Gojyo called that man, however it's useless because he's not in the tavern anymore. Suddenly Gojyo felt like someone gazed at him, but he saw only a strange woman at the corner.

_Who's that girl? Why did I not see her before?_ Before he would go to the corner, a girl who was beside him made a voice for an attention.

"Your hair is very beautiful, Gojyo. I never saw anyone had this color before." She said excitedly. "And if I look closely, your eyes were red, too! How amazing it is!"

"Like a wine, right?" Gojyo continued her explanation.

"Yes! That's it!"

After she was a listener for a while, another girl spoke. "You're changed, Gojyo."

"What did you mean?" Gojyo wondered.

"Since we met last time, if someone said like that," She mentioned the first girl. "you would became moody and left the bar."

"Oh! Why so?" The first girl asked Gojyo, but he just laughed and didn't say anything.

"If you won't answer me that question, so I will ask another one." She said.

"So?" Gojyo raised his eyebrows.

"You said before you stopped here, you traveled to many places in a year. So please tell me about the places you go."

Gojyo's smile changed a bit. "It's nothing. I traveled here and there, just went around." He shrugged his shoulders and turned his face to the corner. _It's empty, that girl was gone._ Then continue taking. "If no one play poker with me, leaving will be better. Bye."

*****

Gojyo walked back to his place. During that time he had so many things in his mind.

_Why did I walk away?_ He asked himself._ That girl was right, I've been changed so much. Right now, if someone talk about blood color of my hair or eyes, I won't feel guilty anymore. What's happen to me? In contrast, if someone talk about my last year, I'll be…in a bad mood. It's just because I knew what's happen, but I felt…it's not right. I felt…empty, like that year took something important away from me. What was that? And why was that? Is it something I didn't know? It's impossible. Or I forgot? Maybe. If what I thought was true, if it's not right, if it's wrong, so what is right? What's happen to my memories?_

All the time, he didn't know he was tailed. Someone looked at him to detect any movement and even his emotion. He was observed.

*****

_-Inn-_

"I'm full!" Goku shouted and dropped on his bed.

"Get some sleep, Goku. We will start finding Gojyo tomorrow." Hakkai told him.

"Ok." Goku paused and continued indecisively. "Do you think we will find Gojyo here?"

"Certainly. When we asked the man in the last town, he said he saw Gojyo in this town a couple of days ago." Hakkai replied. "He should be here. Nothing to worry, Goku."

"Right!" Goku grinned.

Hakkai smiled and turned off a light. "Oyasumi nasai, Goku. Hakuryu."

"Kyu."

*****

_-Morning-_

When they finished their breakfast, Hakkai and Goku walked around the town to find Gojyo.

"Goku, you said Gojyo has long red hair, right?" Hakkai asked when he saw something.

"Yes, like a fire. Did you see him?" Goku was looked excitedly and turned his head around.

"Not yet." Hakkai replied to the upset Goku. "I have an idea. What if we separate here to find him?"

"That's great! But you sure that you will know when you find him?" Goku doubted.

"Don't worry. Hakuryu will go with me." Hakkai pointed at the white dragon.

"Kyu!"

"Whether you find him or not. Just come back here in an hour, ok?" Hakkai confirmed.

"Ok! See you, Hakkai." Goku finished his word and walked away to the other side of town.

At appointed time, they met each other at the meeting point but no one could find Gojyo. They were starting to search Gojyo again after a lunch. Hakkai was asking for the red hair man, that made Hakkai's quite sure Gojyo's in this town. But it's seemed Gojyo didn't appreciate to appear in daytime. So Hakkai walked back to where he made an appointment with Goku. Suddenly he crashed with someone.

"Sumimasen." Hakkai said and turned his face to that man. He has red hair.

Red hair man was opening his mouth to say something when the white dragon came to greet him.

"Kyu!" Hakuryu was looked very happy when he flown around that man.

"A dragon?" He was seem amazed.

"Ar…" Before Hakkai could complete his word, Goku called him from behind.

"Hakkai, did you find him?" Goku asked and had to gape in surprise when he saw the man with Hakkai. "Gojyo?"

*****

_-Restaurant-_

When Goku finished the whole story, Gojyo looked unbelievably at him.

"Hey, if you said the truth, what's about my memories? I don't remember you, ALL OF YOU!" Gojyo piss.

"You won't. Because you were erased your memories by the man called Nakuma." Goku replied when he busied with meat bun.

"Why did I have to believe that? You may not tell me the truth."

"Ah. I think it'll be better if you two calm down for a minute." Hakkai tried to cool down their temper.

"Why should I?" Gojyo asked and got more piss when he saw Goku ate the last meat bun. "Hey, that my last meat bun! Saru!!!"

"Stop calling me saru, ero-kappa." Goku started to piss.

"What!? Do you want to fight, bakasaru?" Gojyo shouted.

"If you don't afraid to lose, let's go outside!" Goku provoked.

"er…sorry to interrupt you." They stopped argument and stared at Hakkai. "Even I think it's sound familiar but Goku's not a saru, right?"

"He is by his action!" Gojyo's not gave up.

"What did you say, you red hair kappa?"

"Sumimasen." Hakkai turned his face to Goku and tried to change their attention. "I don't think his hair color is like a fire. I think it is looks like a blood."

"What did you say?" Hakkai succeeded for calling attention from Gojyo, he received it all.

"I just said you hair color is looks like a blood." Hakkai paused. "What's wrong?"

"er.. Nothing." Gojyo denied.

"What did you taking about?" Goku misunderstood. "Or you can remember something?" He asked with a hope.

"Ch'. How can I remember that easily? Baka." Gojyo admitted spontaneously what Goku told him, and started to leave the restaurant behind.

"Gojyo." Hakkai called.

"What?"

"You will find us at inn if you want to go with us or you remember something." Hakkai confirmed. "Did you remember where it is?"

"Certainly. I'm not that bakasaru. You told me once." And Gojyo was gone.

*****

_-Gojyo's place-_

_Ch'. What did they do to me? _Gojyo wondered._ If they were right, what's happened to my memories? Someone made it up? Moreover, that man, Hakkai was right. That boy's not a saru. Why did I call him like that? And what's about Hakkai? Why did I feel so familial with him? It's just like I ever stayed with him for a long time, even a saru er...Goku or Hakuryu. Why did I feel this way? I felt…this is right._

Before Gojyo could think any longer, someone knocked his door.

"Yeah. I'm coming." He had to amaze when he saw the visitor. _The girl at the corner._

*****

_-Inn-_

"Ne, Hakkai." Goku called an attention.

"What's up, Goku?"

"Do you think Gojyo will come?" Goku asked with a bit worry.

Before Hakkai could say something, someone knocked a door.

"This may be Gojyo." Goku said excitedly while he went to the door. "It's you! Gojyo!"

But something looked strange for Hakkai's mind. "Goku. Step back!"

"What's matter?" Goku didn't understand even he was pulled back by Hakkai. He was saved in time. Gojyo held his Shaku jou in order to harm Goku!!!

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^


	5. chapter four : the truth

****

Back to the east.

By vermillian.

****

Summary: The next task after journey to the west. Sanzou-Ikkou but Goku was no longer own their memories on each other. Goku had to recall their remembrances and found out who was backup for this situations.

****

Notes: Thanks for all reviews. Sorry about this late chapter. This chapter was continued from the last one. You will know the reason behind what Gojyo was done and who was the mysterious woman. My clues were started to came out in this chapter. And let's me warn you something, I'm really bad in action scene. *sigh* Please read and review.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

****

Chapter four.

__

The Truth.

__

*flash*

-Gojyo's place-

Someone knocked Gojyo's door.

"Yeah. I'm coming." Gojyo opened his door and amazed when he recognized that his visitor was the woman on the corner of tavern. "You again."

"Did you remember me?" Something was lit up in her bright blue eyes, like a bit happiness… or hope.

"How could I forget the pretty girl like you?" He smiled, like every time he saw a woman, and added. "You were in the tavern last night, I could remember that." _And I could 'feel' the other thing. I felt familiar with this girl, like I'm not just know her last night, like I knew her from… another place, another time… far away from here. Hey, what's happen on my last year? _He thought. But he didn't say or even show anything on his face.

The light in her eyes was gone but the smile was still on her face, then she said. "You're right. I'm Sara, Ken… Gojyo-san." She introduced herself. "I have something to ask you. Would you help me?"

"Sure. Your wish is my command." He grinned and winked at Sara.

"I'm appreciate to know that." She smiled with a hidden motive. "I want you to kill someone for me."

Gojyo stunned for a minute and said. "Would you make a pardon, please?"

"I said I want you to kill someone for me." Sara said like it's a common thing in the world. "You already know them. They are Cho Hakkai and Son Goku."

"What the hell is it?" He yelled and began to piss off. "Why did I have to do that?"

She smiled coldly and reached her hand to Gojyo's face. "It's because I said and you cannot refuse it."

"Wha…" He couldn't finish his word when he was accidentally stared at her eyes. He felt like he fallen into a deep blue lake. He was hypnotized.

__

*flashback*

**********

"Goku! Step back!" Hakkai shouted and pulled Goku back before Gojyo could hurt Goku with his Shaku jou.

"WHAT?" Goku confused. "It's dangerous, ero-kappa!"

__

What's happen to him? Hakkai wondered. _He's looked different from the last time._

"If you want to fight, NYOIBOU." Goku was a bit piss and called his weapon that meant to attack Gojyo.

"Goku! Get outside!" Hakkai shouted and blew his ki to Gojyo. Goku and Hakkai went to a footpath in front of the inn through the window, while Gojyo defended himself from ki.

"You can't run forever!" Gojyo yelled.

"What the hell is it?" Goku murmured and defended himself from Shaku jou. "Take this!" He tried to hit Gojyo on the head. Gojyo could defend himself but flew for many feet. After he could get up, his headband was gone and shown the sign underneath it.

Goku started to fight again when Hakkai yelled at him. "Goku. Wait! Gojyo was hypnotized!"

"What!?" Goku stunned that was due to the wound on his back. "Shit!"

"GOKU!!!"

"I'm alright! Hakkai!" Goku said and was frightened when Gojyo changed his target. "Watch out!!!"

Hakkai was attacked and flew for a several feet that made Gojyo got ready to kill Hakkai. Before anything would happen, Gojyo stopped suddenly, there's some conscious in his eyes. "Hakkai?"

Goku didn't wait for another chance. He attacked Gojyo and sent onto the garbage.

They hadn't wait so long. Gojyo jumped up. "What did you think you do, bakasaru!?" He was seemed really pissed off.

"You're back?" Goku asked with uncertain voice.

"Wha…" Then Gojyo realized he was himself again.

"His sign was gone." Goku said happily with Hakkai.

Before Hakkai could mention something, giggle voice was up. "It's too soon to be happy."

Hakkai, Goku and Gojyo turned quickly to the source of voice. The source was a woman, she's a beautiful woman with long silver hair and bright blue eyes.

"What did you have done to me?" Gojyo asked angrily.

She smiled. "You don't have to be so furious."

"Who are you?" Gojyo inquired.

"I'm Sara. I told you once. Don't you remember?"

"I MEAN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?" Gojyo really pissed.

Sara giggled. "Don't you know?"

Before Gojyo could say something, Hakkai interrupted with his remark. "Wait Gojyo. Her sign on her forehead is the same as yours when you were hypnotized."

"Absolutely yes." Gojyo mocked. "I was the one who was hypnotized. How could I not realize that?"

"I mean I knew it." Hakkai replied. "She's Kami." _How could I know?_

"WHAT?" Goku and Gojyo yelled at the same time.

Sara smiled satisfyingly. "You were right, Tenpou Gensui." She pretended to sorry. "Oh, sumimasen. I have to call you Cho Hakkai, right?"

"URUSAI!" Gojyo raided with his Shaku jou but he found only the emptiness.

"You're slower, Kenren Taishou." She whispered from behind and gave him a kick that send him for a several feet.

"Gojyo!" Goku shouted and moved to attack Sara that already generated her sword. Its length was about three feet and shone like moonlight.

__

It's shine. Goku thought and before he could do something, she disappeared.

"You should cure your wound first." She told him from behind. "Unless you want to widen the edge of the wound with my moonlight sword."

"Ahk!!" Sara made his wound deeper and wider, and sent him to another side of the footpath.

"GOKU!!!"

"I will taking care of him, Gojyo." Hakkai generated a small yellow ball on Goku's back.

"Okay!" Gojyo turned to Sara but it was too late. Her punch knocked him down. Before she beaten him with her sword, she was looking through his eyes and had to hold her hand back.

__

What the hell is it? Gojyo doubted.

Her bright blue eyes were seem confused and became a clear blue lake in a next minute. "I will leave you today." She said. "But if you're still in my way next time, don't say I didn't give you a caution." _*disappear*_

**********

__

-Inn-

"Dammit!" Gojyo cursed. "What the hell is it?"

"I know you get mad because we absolutely lost by that woman." Hakkai said. "But she's Kami, we have to accept it."

"I know, I know." Gojyo rolled his eyes. "But we, 3 guys… er 2 guys and a saru, lost by one girl. That's a shit."

"Hey, I'm not a saru, kappa." Goku argued. "And even that girl was so fast, she's still slower than Nakuma. I was absolutely not see him." He turned his face to Hakkai. "Do you think he's Kami?"

"I don't know, but it's possible." Hakkai replied. "However if it's true, why did Kami attack us?" Then he asked Gojyo. "Would you like to tell us what's happen after you got out the restaurant?"

Gojyo stared at Hakkai for a while before began to tell them. He told everything. Since he first met Sara at tavern until he was hypnotized, including the way he felt familiar with Sara.

"Goku. Did you sure that you never met Sara?"

"Yes. You may know her when you're with Hakkai." Goku answered. "But it's not when you stayed with Sanzo and me."

"Where did you know her?" Hakkai questioned.

Gojyo shook his head. "I have no idea. I couldn't forget a girl like that, but I just don't know where I met her."

"So we got another puzzle." Hakkai concluded. "And the next one is what did she mean when she called me 'Tenpou Gensui'."

"About that puzzle, she called me 'Kenren Taishou', too." Gojyo added. "What's matter, saru?" He asked when he found the boy shocked for what Hakkai and he just said.

"er… Nothing." Goku replied and avoided for eye contact. _That dream. _He thought. _It had something about 'Tenpou' and 'Kenren'. Is they…_

"… ku… GOKU!" Gojyo shouted at his ear that caused he startle.

"What's up?" Goku was still confusing that was due to Gojyo had to roll his eyes.

"I said I'll go now."

"Go? Where?" *panic*

Goku's action made Gojyo a wide smile and reached his hand to shake the boy's head. "I just want to go home and take some rest. I'll be back here tomorrow then we will talk about the other things. Is it okay, saru?"

"Oh, yeah." Goku was relieved and gave Gojyo a grin that caused two guys smiled at each other.

"See you tomorrow. Kid. Hakkai." Gojyo said and left the room.

After Gojyo went out the room, Hakkai moved his attention to the boy. "And you have to take a rest, too. Goku." He told the boy. "Let's take a bath and don't forget to brush your teeth before you sleep."

"Alright." Goku accepted and completely forgot what he thought about the dream.

**********

__

-Morning-

"WAKE UP! SARU!" After Gojyo failed to wake Goku with normal method, he decided his mind to be violence by using wrestling technique.

"ITAI!!" Goku woke up with a start. When he saw the man who awakened him, he yelled. "What did you think you doing, ero-kappa?"

Gojyo smirked. "Woke you up, bakasaru."

Before they could make up a little war, Hakkai interrupted the brawl. "Breakfast is ready. Do you want to have it now?"

"Yes!!!" Goku definitely forgot what he argued with Gojyo. However it's seemed Gojyo's not ready for that change.

"Do you have a stomach instead of your brain?"

But Goku couldn't hear it, he changed his cloth and already in downstairs.

"Will we follow him?" Hakkai asked with a small laugh. It caused Gojyo rolled his eyes.

"Do you have the other way?" Gojyo mocked and followed Goku. At the upstairs, Hakkai could hear an argument about owner of food that made him shaken his head and smiled.

"Let's we go downstairs, Hakuryu." He told the white dragon.

"Kyu!"

**********

After they finished their breakfast, they're back to discuss.

"What will you do, Gojyo?" Hakkai asked. "Goku and me decided to complete this journey. But as that woman said, you'll be in dangerous if you join us."

"And Nakuma was stronger than her. We're in a big trouble now." Goku added.

"Ch'. Do you think I'm a coward?" Gojyo said angrily. "I will go with you." And he added when he saw Goku's eyes were brightened up. "Even I have to stand with a stupid monkey."

"Don't called me monkey! Ero-kappa!"

Goku's emotion made Gojyo was more provoking. "What if I call you? Monkey, monkey, monkey!!!"

Among the brawl, Hakkai smiled and talked to Hakuryu. "It's seem we will live with this noisemaker everyday."

"Kyu!" Hakuryu absolutely agreed.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

__

I finally finished it. What did you think about this chapter? Please read and review.


	6. chapter five : the setting

****

Back to the east.

By vermillian.

****

Summary: The next task after journey to the west. Sanzou-Ikkou but Goku did no longer own their memories on each other. Goku had to recall their remembrances and find out who was the backup for this situation.

****

Notes: Thanks for the reviews. For Ryla-san, I will keep this original pattern for another two or three chapters before begin with my own pattern. About this chapter, three youkais passed the village that Shunrei lived (from book 2). In order to recall their memory back, Goku decided to visit this village for a while. Please read and review.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

****

Chapter five.

__

The Setting.

During the journey, Goku took the passenger seat at the front and Gojyo was at the back seat. No doubt that Hakkai took the driver position. In order to stay in jeep for a long day, Gojyo decided it's boring him. Then he invited Goku to play a card with him that caused Goku climbed his seat for playing poker. When the time was passed, Gojyo was the winner for all games and this was the fifth game.

"Sorry, kid. I have full house." Gojyo smirked at Goku when he showed his cards.

"Again!?" Goku was still not admitting it. "You cheated me!"

"You don't have any evidence, saru." Gojyo jeered. "Hey, lets come at a backseat and you can seek for your evidence that wouldn't exist."

"No way!" Goku declined. "I know you want to take my seat that I keep for Sanzo!"

Gojyo was still trying to provoke the boy. "Are you his pet? Oh I'm sorry. The answer is absolutely yes because you are his saru."

"Hey. I'm not a saru, ero-kappa!!" Goku pissed off and was more climbing his seat in order to throw his cards Gojyo.

"Do you want to fight?" Gojyo could defend himself from Goku and tried to pound Goku on the head. 

"er… Sorry to interrupt you two. But please sit on your seat, unless we may…" Before Hakkai could finish his word, Gojyo was locking Goku's neck and it caused the imbalance of jeep. So jeep was spilling out the road and fallen in to a river.

"… get an accident." Hakkai ended his word.

"It's cold!" Goku cried out after he could reach the water surface.

"HELP! HELP ME! I CAN'T SWIM!!!" Gojyo was scrambling for reaching the water surface that made Goku had to roll his eyes.

"Baka! The water level is not even reach my chest!" Goku shouted. "What kind of kappa are you? You can't even swim!!!"

Gojyo perplexed for a while before pissed off. "I swim only on the bed! Not in a water, bakasaru!"

Before the argument got worse, someone was interrupting them. "Gojyo?"

"Huh?" Gojyo turned his head to source of the voice. _What is this damn familiar?_ But he couldn't react anything when Goku greeted the new coming. "Oi! Shunrei!"

**********

__

-Shunrei's house-

"Arigato about the clothes." Hakkai said when they came to the kitchen with new cloth instead of the wet one.

"It's alright." Shunrei replied while peeked at Gojyo. "This is the same with the last time you visited this village."

"The last time?" Gojyo mumbled.

"Right. About a year ago." She paused and asked anxiously. "Is it something wrong? What's about another guy? I meant Sanso-san."

The room became silent and it's Goku who broke it. "er… It's something you should know." He intervened. "They lost their memory."

"You… You meant amnesia!?" Shunrei was panicked.

"Yes. But it's only some part." Goku admitted. "Because of some reason. After the journey, they were losing some part of their memory, our part, and… er… now we needed to find Sanzo. That's why we came here. Moreover I thought if they saw you again, they would remember something." He ended his word and the room became quiet again. Suddenly he turned his head to the first part of the house.

"What's up, Goku?" Hakkai asked worryingly.

Goku was still quiet for a while before widened his eyes then someone knocked the door. Hakkai and Gojyo turned quickly to that direction.

"Shunrei! Will you open the door, please?"

"Oh, hai! Oba-san." Shunrei went to open the door and introduced the new coming. "She's my next door oba-san and she's really good cooking."

"Let's have a lunch!" Oba-san invited.

Hakkai and Gojyo still stunned when Goku said happily with a stomach rumbling with hunger. "Yeah! My nose was right! It's food!"

"Bakasaru!" Gojyo pounded Goku on the head.

"ITAI! What did you think you do!? Perverted kappa!"

"Ne, please calm down." Hakkai coaxed. "You will scare this two ladies. Let's have a lunch. That would be alright?"

Gojyo paused and looked at two women. "They didn't scare at all." He muttered. "Let's eat, saru."

"Okay!" Goku was too happy about food, so he didn't care what Gojyo said.

Hakkai sighed. "I wish Sanzo was here." Then he came to join his comrades.

__

-Chou an temple-

*sneeze*

"Are you get cold, Sanzo-sama?" A monk asked surprisingly. "I will take a medicine for you."

Before he could go, Sanzo stopped him. "I'm not cold."

"But you…" He had to stop his word when Sanzo stared at him.

Sanzo walked away to his room. All the way, it had so many questions getting through his mind. _What was that? Why did I feel like someone called me? It was different than usual. It's always a boy voice calling his name, calling him. It's a lot of noisy. But this time it had a man voice to join. What the hell is that? It's really bothering me._ He had to hold his temple when some picture was flashed in his head and caused headache. "Ch'."

__

-Back to Shunrei's house-

In the room, there's only Goku, Gojyo, Hakkai, and Shunrei. Oba-san got back her home after she put the lunch.

"That's delicious!" Goku told Shunrei.

"I'll tell oba-san." Shunrei smiled back.

"Did you have stomach instead of your brain, saru?" Gojyo really wondered.

Goku ignored him and turned his attention to Shunrei. "Did you find your Jien?"

__

Jien? Gojyo stunned.

Shunrei's face became sad. "Not yet."

"I'm sorry. But I believe he will get back to you this soon, you don't have to worry about that." Goku tried his best to console her.

"Thank you." She tried to smile at him. "I will go for laundry. Please take a rest."

Goku wanted to follow her but Hakkai stopped him. "Just let's her alone for now."

"Okay." Goku accepted.

After Gojyo was in silent for a while, he questioned Goku. "Who's Jien?"

"Her lover." Goku looked at Gojyo. "He's not your brother." He paused and became to the rare serious face. "I have to tell you something. I can't wait for Sanzo before telling you."

"It is not you forgot it? Ch'. Just admit it." Gojyo rolled his eyes. "You are saru, by the way."

Goku didn't mention about it. "Kanzeon Bosatsu told me that after the castle was collapsed, she sent someone to scout for a survivors. They found nothing." He paused. "Except Gyumaoh's body that we already knew he's dead and his youkais, they found the witness who saw a big dragon flew to the north. They discovered later that was Kougaiji's dragon. It's mean Kougaiji-ikkou, including your brother, still alive."

"My brother?" Gojyo stared at the boy. "How did you know he's my brother?"

"You told me once." Goku answered. "Hakkai told me about your brother, and you told us who he is when you found him. However that's not the thing I want to tell you." Goku stopped and continued it again. "What I want to tell you is it's not only Kougaiji-ikkou that still survive from that collapse, but Gyukumen Koshu and her scientists are also alive. It made us, Kanzeon Bosatsu and me, believed that Gyukumen Koshu is the backup of Nakuma. She control him, and also control the chaos on Togenkyo!"

**********

__

-Neo-Houto Castle-

The front of the big capsule, that was big enough to put a man who's about seven feet, was the woman.

"Gyukumen-sama." The man who wore the laboratory suit called her an attention from the downstairs.

"Oh! It's you. Dr. Ni." Gyukumen Koshu said.

"Do you like it?" Ni Jyeni asked for an opinion.

She turned to the capsule again. "Absolutely yes. This thing will help me a lot without my Ririn." She referred coldly to her daughter. "I don't think you came here just for asking my opinion, right?"

"That's right." Ni Jyeni replied. "I want to introduce you to this twin, Touma and Touya."

"Gyukumen-sama." The older brother, Touma said. Bothof them knelt in front of the stair beside Ni Jyeni.

Gyukumen Koshu gave a nod. "What is your plan, Dr. Ni?"

"I thought Nakuma-sama should have more people to help his work other than those two girls." He smiled evilly. "And Touma agreed with me to send his brother, Touya, for helping Nakuma-sama. It's a miracle about the twin. They can contact each other no matter how far. What is your opinion, Gyukumen-sama?"

"That's great idea. Helping my nephew is what I want." The fake smile was put on her face. "Just do it. Say him, I want to give him a hand. Then he will not ignore it."

**********

__

-Next morning, Shunrei's house-

"Thanks for giving us stay here last night." Hakkai told Shunrei.

"Don't you mind. Last time you help me a lot. This is just a little thing that I can give to you." She replied.

"But did you sure you okay? Yesterday…" Goku didn't complete his word when Shunrei shook her head.

"I'm alright." She smiled at the boy then turned her sight to Gojyo. "Gojyo ever told me once, _a good woman won't cry_. I won't cry and I will keep waiting for Jien."

"Huh? Did I say that?" Gojyo murmured. Suddenly it's like some picture was flashed in his head, a tear… _her tears_. Luckily no one saw the change in his eyes but Hakkai. And he was absolutely no doubt, even he didn't know why, that Hakkai wouldn't talk about it in front of Goku.

After they said goodbye to Shunrei and oba-san, and left the village, Goku broke the silent. "Hakkai. Did you feel the same way with me?"

"Felt what?" Hakkai asked.

"I felt… I felt this is the last time for us to see her." Goku replied.

__

Yes, I did. But Hakkai answered the boy the other thing. "Why did you think that? We can come to visit her anytime after the journey is complete. Right, Gojyo?" He hinted his companion and Gojyo could catch what Hakkai sent to him.

"Yes. That's right." Gojyo gave a support. "You shouldn't use your rare brain with something like this, saru."

"Stop calling me like that, ero-kappa!" Goku shouted.

"But Hakkai was right, wasn't it?" Gojyo asked for an admission.

Goku kept silent for a while before gave them a big grin. "Yes, Hakkai was right!"

Hakkai gave a smile back. "And where will we go next?"

"Hmmm…" Goku was thinking. "The temple on a rocky mountain! I want to visit Yo!" He said. "Last time we took five days from there to getting this village." He mentioned Shunrei's village. "IKU ZO!"

**********

__

-Chou an Temple-

"Genjo Sanzo has arrived." The servant announced.

"Sorry to interfere you duty, Genjo Sanzo. But it's something we want you to do." Sanbutsushin said.

"It's alright." Sanzo replied.

"We want you to visit a temple on the west." Sanbutsushin told him. "That you and your sensei, Koumyou Sanzo, ever visited once."

__

I can't remember it. He thought.

"You have to arrive in five days." Sanbutsushin said. "We will send you to a village. From there, you will take about five days to reach that temple. That's all we can do for you. Make yourself ready within an hour."

"As you wish." He received the order.

"And the place that you have to go is the temple on the rocky mountain."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^


	7. chapter six : reunion

****

Back to the east.

By vermillian.

****

Summary: The next task after journey to the west. All of the Sanzou-Ikkou but Goku no longer have their memories on each other. Goku has to recall their memories and find out who was in back of this situation.

****

Notes: Thanks for the reviews. For sf-san, I totally agreed with your comment. *sigh* I will try to improve my grammar and I hope I'll be better in this chapter. Please read and reviews.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

****

Chapter six.

__

Reunion.

'We want you to go to the temple on the west, on the rocky mountain.'

"Ch'. Why do I have to do this stupid thing?" Sanzo murmured to himself after he had to walk continuously for 2 hours and got to the temple.

__

-Another site of the mountain-

'Rock.' And Goku lost again, as a result he was carrying everything yet again. "Why could Hakuryu only transform to jeep?" He murmured to himself.

Hakkai had to hide his smile when he remembered what Gojyo told him.

'Just take 'rock' for the first time and you will always win over that kid.'

"Hold on, Goku. We were close to that temple." Hakkai told the boy.

Goku widened his eyes. "Did you remember?" He asked excitedly.

But Hakkai didn't have a chance to reply the boy. Gojyo picked it before he could. "Ch'. Bakasaru. He didn't have to remember it if he just saw it in his sight."

The temple was in front of them.

"Who are there?" A monk asked from the inner site of the temple.

"We are travelers." Hakkai replied. "We came here to visit Yo. May we come in?"

Before the monk could answer Hakkai, a little voice was heard. "Is that you, Hakkai-san?"

"Oi! Yo!" Goku greeted.

"Goku-san. I'm sorry. I will open the door now."

**********

__

-Inside the temple-

"That monk just came to this temple last month, he didn't remember you." Yo put up excuses. "How are you? Do you know something? You came at a perfect time!"

"What do you mean?" Gojyo asked the young monk.

"I will let you see him." Yo ended his word and led the way to a big room. The first thing they saw in that room was Sanzo.

"Sa… ITAI!" Goku interrupted himself when Sanzo hit Goku with his paper fan.

"What are you doing!?" Goku cried.

"Ch'. It's your fault." Sanzo said coldly. 

"WHAT?" Goku didn't understand.

"It's punishment for annoying me." Sanzo explained to him. "You were calling me all the time!"

"I didn't call you!" Goku denied it. He had to hide himself behind Hakkai when Sanzo gave him a glare. After he recognized what Sanzo did to him, he got a surprise. "Did you still have your memory?"

"Of course, yes." Sanzo rolled his eyes.

"Do you remember us?" Goku asked excitedly, ran from the back of Hakkai and caught Sanzo's robe.

"Put your hand off me!" _*smack*_ "And how the hell could I know you? Bakasaru!" _Why'd I say that? He's not a saru after all._ Sanzo doubted.

"It's hurt! Sanzo!" Goku cried while the other youkai stood there stunned.

"Is he Sanzo?" Gojyo murmured. _Why doesn't this familiarity not go to hell? _At the same time Hakkai glanced at Sanzo, wondering.

They forgot Yo and the other monks. "What's matter?" Yo asked confusingly.

"What's wrong, Sanzo-sama?" The Abbot was wondering. He didn't understand why Sanzo couldn't remember him. Moreover Sanzo didn't seem to remember his own comrades.

"Ch'. Why the hell did I have to know?" Sanzo muttered and then took a glance at a boy, who was already being stared at by two youkais.

"Me again?" Goku grumbled.

After Goku finished the same explanation that he gave Shunrei, he muttered. "That's all! Can I eat now?"

"Oh! Sorry about that," said Abbot, "Yo. Would you please lead them to a guest room?" He didn't wait for a reply before walked away.

"I will lead you to the room that you took for a last time." Yo told Sanzo-ikkou. "After that I will bring you food."

"That's great!" Goku grinned and it caused Gojyo to raise his eyes to heaven or somewhere else.

"Brainless monkey," murmured Gojyo.

**********

When Sanzo-ikkou had finished their dinner, Sanzo, who was quiet for all the time, had a lot of question. "What did you mean?"

"Huh?" Goku didn't get it.

"He didn't lie to you," explained Hakkai. "Goku, it'd be better if you gave him more information about this situation."

So Goku told Sanzo for more detail about Houto castle, Kanzeon Bosatsu, and the suspect for this situation, including Nakuma. After he finished his explanation, Hakkai affiemed it.

"That's the truth, Sanzo."

Sanzo hadn't admitted it. "How could you know? As he said both of you are also 'lost of memory' as same as me."

The room became silent. Goku glance at two youkais with a question in his golden eyes. It was Gojyo who broke the silent. "I don't know. I just… felt that he's right." He got pissed off. "Ch'. I just felt all the time. 'That's right.' 'That's wrong.' And I got mad so I followed him. That's all."

"What's about you, Hakkai?" Goku asked.

"If you were right, I want my memory back," replied Hakkai. "After all I couldn't leave you alone. It's too dangerous to go traveling like that."

Goku didn't want to accept it. "Hey, I'm not a kid!" Which left an opening for Gojyo to provoke the boy.

"Yeah. You are not a kid; you are saru."

"I'm not a saru! Ero-kappa!"

"URUSAI!!!" _*smack* *smack*_

"ITAI!"

"That's painful, stupid monk!"

The vein popped up on Sanzo's forehead. "Who's stupid?" He gave Gojyo a death glare with his Smith and Wesson.

"Yare, yare," coaxed Hakkai, "please calm down a bit."

"Ch'." Sanzo held back his gun that caused Gojyo sighed relievably.

"Don't you remember any thing?" Goku worried.

Sanzo answered coldly. "I don't remember that I have servants like you all."

"Oi! I'm not your servant, mr. worldly monk!" Gojyo growled.

Before everything got worse, Hakkai interfered. "Don't be furious," said Hakkai. "Sanzo, you said you heard Goku's voices, right?"

"Yes." Sanzo admitted it. "What is your point?"

"I just thought that if you ever heard him like that, it means both of you may have some relationship and you knew him before."

"Relationship?" Gojyo murmured with a strange smile.

Sanzo pointed his gun at Gojyo's forehead. "What did you mean?"

"er… Nothing." _*sweat dropped*_

"However it doesn't matter whether you believe us or not," said Hakkai, "it's the truth. You can't deny it. At least you have to feel the same thing with us."

Before Sanzo could reply , Goku was stunned. "What's matter, Goku?" Gojyo asked.

"Youkais!"

**********

"Oh! These monks are seemed delicious!" Touya told his companion, Sara.

"We didn't come here to do such a thing." She replied coldly. "Stop making fool of yourself and find Sanzo-ikkou."

"They will come to join us. Don't worry, girl." He laughed when he got a glare from Sara. "As for the waiting, I have some show for these monks." After he finished his word, some monk tried to hit him with a sword. He swiped it and put his hand on the forehead of bad luck monk. Suddenly that monk started to become older and older. He cried out in pain, and then he shrank and vanished completely. It was a terrible thing. Even Sara had to turn her face away from that figure, and it caused Touya laughed out loud in satisfaction.

"As I thought, the monk has a delicious soul." He grinned evilly. "Who'll be the next? You?" He pointed at one monk, and then turned to Yo, "or you?"

Before he could do something terrible to Yo, the long chain interrupted him. It's Shaku jou.

"What _is_ that monster?" Goku asked terribly.

Sanzo looked at Touya in dislike. "He's a kind of ogre but different from the others in the source of food. He sucks the human soul as a food, not a body."

Touya grinned. "That's right." He swept over the room, and then stopped at Gojyo. "Oh! It's you. Mr. red hair. You are the one who interrupted me." He finished speaking and moved to attack Gojyo. But he couldn't reach the red hair youkai when Sara interfered.

"He's mine," said Sara.

Touya smirked. "Ah. Sorry, I forgot."

"Ch'." Sara called her sword in order to attack Gojyo, and then she rememvered what Nakuma told her.

__

*flashback*

"Sara-san," said Nakuma, "you don't have to take a fight if you don't want to, especially with him."

Sara smiled. "This's okay. I want to fight with him."

"But…"

"I make my decision, and I won't change it."

Nakuma finally admitted that Sara wouldn't change her mind. He sighed. "If you want to, but…" He couldn't finish his word when Sara interrupted him.

"I won't change my mind, Nakuma."

__

*ended flashback*

Yes, I won't change my mind. She promised to herself.

"Hey, don't neglect me!" He had to hold back his Shaku jou after he found that there was no way for Sara to evade his attack.

"What the hell did you do, stupid kappa?" Goku yelled.

"Ch'." _I want to know about that, too. _ Gojyo was more confused when he saw something in Sara's eyes. _Relief? No. Glad? Or sad? Why did she feel like that?_

"Hahaha!" Touya laughed and it caused everyone glanced at him. "That's great! What would be happen if Nakuma or the others know about this? Hahaha!"

"Ch'. Shut your mouth up!" Sara ordered him.

"I thought he's your friend or something like that." Gojyo murmured.

Sara compressed her lips. "I don't have a friend like that."

"I don't care about that," said Goku, "If that girl want to fight with Gojyo, I will fight with you instant of him." He finished his word, calling his Nyoibou and raided to Touya.

"Be careful, Goku!" Hakkai warned the boy. But it's too late. Touya grinned and gave Goku a punch that sent him to another part of the hall. Before Touya could reach the boy, the gun was fired. It's Sanzo.

"It's over," said Sanzo. He leveled his gun at Touya's forehead, but he missed it. His target disappeared.

Touya smirked. "I agreed. Your taste was looked better than that boy." He changed his aim.

"Sanzo!" Goku screamed. But whatever Touya expected was never happened. Nakuma made an appearance.

"Stop right there. Touya." Nakuma commanded. "Our purpose is only to give them a warning." Then he turned his attention into Sanzo. "This is your last chance, Konzen-douji. Get out of my way." After he completed his word, he disappeared.

"Now you go," said Sara.

"As your wish." Touya said sarcastically and disappeared. Before Sara followed the other two, she nodded a bit at Gojyo and said without a sound. 'Thanks.'

**********

"Sumimasen. If we hadn't came…" Hakkai couldn't finish his word. Abbot interrupted him.

"No, please. This would have happened in one day, no matter whether you'll be here or not. And it would have been worse if you had not been here."

"But…"

"And you saved my life for a second time," said Yo. "However you forgot something, Sanzo-sama."

"What's that?" Sanzo wondered but Yo didn't have to answer that question. Goku did it for him.

"Mahjong! Sorry. I forgot!"

Yo laughed. "I hope you won't be forget it next time."

"Mahjong?" Gojyo amused. "How could it be? Our Sanzo-sama played mahjong!"

The vein was popped up on Sanzo's forehead again. "Do you want to die?" He asked softly, strange from his usual habit, with a gun.

"No, thanks." *sweat dropped*

"Ch'."

"Just calm down," coaxed Hakkai. "What will you do next, Sanzo?"

"I'm fine if you want to be my servant."

"Wh…" Goku had to stop his word when Sanzo glared at him.

Hakkai laughed and turned to Abbot. "We have to go now."

Abbot nodded. "If you go to the east for several miles, you will find a road. Good luck."

"Arigato gozaimasu."

After they left the temple, they got to their next trouble. The belongings.

As usual, Goku chose 'scissors' while the other chose 'rock'. 

"Me again?" Goku cried.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

__

Sorry about this late chapter, but I have an important examination to prepare. However, what's about this chapter? It may seem strange but Touya scared me up! Please read and review.


	8. chapter seven : regain and lose

****

Back to the east.

By vermillian.

****

Summary: Sanzou-ikkou was reunion and continued their journey. In this chapter there are the meeting of most main characters and the coincidence will occur. This is also the end of part one. Chapter seven is up!!!

****

Notes: Thanks for the reviews and sorry about my grammatical error. I'll try more to improve my grammar and vocabulary. About Sanzo, in fact what I wanted to explain in last chapter was Touya moved too fast, and Sanzo shot where Touya's head ever be. For this chapter is the end of part one and the coincidence was occurred. Someone finally joined Sanzo-ikkou. Please read and reviews.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

****

Chapter seven.

__

Regain and Lose.

"Hakkai. When will we… _*smack*_ ITAI!" Goku rubbed his head, "Why did you do that, Sanzo?"

"Bakasaru! You asked that question for ten time today!"

"But I never complete my word! You hit me before I could finish it!" Goku contradicted.

"Urusai! I will hit you whenever I want!"

"But, Sanzo, I'm hungry!"

"You hungry all the time, saru," teased Gojyo.

"Don't call me saru! Ero-kappa!"

"Oh! Sorry." Gojyo pretended to make an apology. "I have to call you baka."

"You are baka, not me!" Goku pissed off.

__

*bang* "Will you keep quiet?" The vein was popped up on Sanzo's forehead.

"eh... Okay." The two voice makers replied with a pale face and held on each other.

Hakkai laughed as his usual form. "We will reach the next town in 5 days." He revealed.

"5 day!?" Gojyo widened his eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Of course, yes."

"Oh, no," cried Goku, and it caused Hakkai smiled.

"But I thought we should take some rest and find something to eat. At least Hakuryu need it. Right, Hakuryu?"

"Kyu!" Hakuryu agreed.

Hakkai was asking for the permission from their leader. "What did you think about my plan, Sanzo?"

Sanzo was ready to say no for Hakkai's question but he had to change his mind when he glanced at Goku. The boy looked at him with a puppy eyes, which full filled with a hope. He shrugged his shoulder. "Do whatever you want."

**********

While Gojyo and Goku set up a camp and Hakkai prepared their dinner, Sanzo joined him to discuss about Nakuma.

"What did you think about that guy?" asked Sanzo.

"Huh?"

"Nakuma," revealed Sanzo.

"I see," replied Hakkai.

"What did you think about him?" Sanzo repeated his question.

Hakkai kept quiet for a while, to find a proper word. "He's… so strong and…"

"familiar," added Sanzo.

"Yes." Hakkai admitted, not surprising. "Did you feel the same?"

Sanzo nodded. "But Goku didn't mention about him except his memory from Houto Castle."

"Did you think we knew him before we met Goku?"

"I don't know," replied Sanzo, "if it was right, it would mean Goku didn't tell us the truth. He said he met me and then both of you, didn't mention anything about Nakuma."

"But you didn't think he lied to us," said Hakkai.

Sanzo didn't give him an answer. He considered at the boy that was arguing with Gojyo.

"I didn't think he lied to us, too," continued Hakkai, "but if he didn't, where did we meet Nakuma?"

"And why did he called me Konzen-douji?" Sanzo murmured.

It seemed Hakkai remembered something.

"What's up?" Sanzo found some change.

"That woman, Sara, she ever called me Tenpou Gensui and called Gojyo Kenren Taishou," replied Hakkai, "and he had strange habit when he encountered with her."

"We ever knew both Nakuma and that woman." Sanzo saw the point that Hakkai gave him.

Hakkai nodded. "That's what I think."

After the place kept silence for a while, Sanzo broke it. "Will you tell him?" He meant Goku. "About whatever we already knew." He said like he didn't care if Hakkai wanted to tell the boy. But he couldn't lie to Hakkai.

The green eyes youkai smiled. He know what Sanzo was up to. "No. We thought as same as you, Sanzo," replied Hakkai, "if we told him, he would have hopes and it had a lot of chances to cause the smile was disappeared form him when we revealed we're still not memorizing him. That is what WE do not want to happen."

"Ch'."

They had to stop changing their opinion when Goku and Gojyo came to join them.

"Oh! How could it be?" Gojyo pretended to act like he didn't want to believe what he saw. "Sanzo-sama was cooking!"

"Really!? Can you cook, Sanzo?" Goku asked excitedly.

"I have to taste it!" said Gojyo.

"Baka." The vein was popped up on Sanzo's forehead.

"Maa, Sanzo," coaxed Hakkai. He laughed as his usual habit.

**********

The night was passed. Hakkai was the first one who woke up and prepared their breakfast.

"Hakkai?" Goku rubbed his eyes.

Hakkai turned to Goku and smiled. "Sumimasen. Did I wake you up?"

"No." Goku grinned. "Your breakfast woke me up. Is it ready?"

"Not yet. It will ready after you brush you teeth."

Gojyo chuckled. "You shouldn't ask him, Hakkai. His brain is already taken place by his stomach."

"What did you say? Mr. Cockroach!"

"WHAT? Where did you get that word? Bakasaru!"

"URUSAI!!!" _*smack* *smack*_

Hakkai laughed as his usual form. "Maa. Let's brush your teeth and we can continue our journey after the breakfast."

"Ch'." Sanzo kept his paper fan.

When they finished the breakfast and got ready to move on their way, Goku turned his head quickly to the top of the tree.

"What's matter, Goku?" asked Hakkai. He didn't see anything on the direction that the boy turned the head to.

"I don't know but…" Goku didn't have to tell his comrades any more when Nakuma interrupted him.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well? What's about your last meal?" Nakuma chuckled coldly. "We waited until you woke up and finished the breakfast, you know? Did you like our courtesy?"

"What the hell do you want?" Gojyo yelled.

Nakuma raised his brow. "You already knew it. It absolutely is your life. You should listen to my warning, Konzen."

"I do what I want," said Sanzo, "and I'm not Konzen. Stop call me with that name."

As a result Nakuma smiled. "You can't deny it. However it's not the point, you CAN'T deny it any more because you have to die here."

"At least you accept our skill. Right?" Gojyo tried to make up a joke.

Nakuma smiled. "Oh, sorry. I forgot to introduce you. She's Yumi, my follower." He mentioned the black hair woman with gray eyes. "Let's choose your opinion." He finished his word and gave a sign to take a charge on Sanzo-ikkou. He chose Goku to fight with.

"I choose you." Yumi said to Sanzo while she called her weapon, a long pike with red tassel. 

It's no doubt that Gojyo encountered with Sara.

Touya sighed. "It seem you are with me. Just say sorry to your bad luck."

"Take back your word." Hakkai murmured. He generated his ki as a small ball and threw it to Touya.

After a combat was taken for a while, it seemed Sanzo-ikkou was at a disadvantage, especially Goku.

"Is that all of your power, Seiten Taisei Son Goku?" asked Nakuma.

"Ch'." Goku tried to rise from the ground but he failed. Nakuma kicked him at the abdomen, as a result he coughed with a blood.

"Goku!" Hakkai yelled and he was nearly caught by Touya.

"Ch'." Sanzo worried, even he tried to keep it with himself.

"It'd be better if you are only look after yourself," said Yumi.

"She was right," said Sara, "don't worry about the kid because you will follow him soon."

Gojyo gnashed his teeth when Sara fenced her sword.

"You are weaker, you know? Kenren-sama."

"Dammit," muttered Gojyo.

Hakkai threw his ki on Touya and tried to evade for helping Goku, but he couldn't.

"Do you really think that you can escape from me so easily?" Touya gave him another punch that almost knocked him out.

"The game is over, Son Goku," said Nakuma. His final kick sent Goku to the small rocky mountain, as a result the rock collapsed down and the boy was unconsciousness underneath them. Nakuma generated his sword. He fenced it in order to kill Goku. Unfortunately someone generated the sword to interrupt him.

The boy with a black hair and golden eyes said. "I'm sorry, but I can't let it happen. Nakuma."

Nakuma was stunned for a while before held back his sword and smiled. "Oh. It's so proud for visiting us, Toushin Taishi Nataku."

Nataku's appearance caused many reactions from both Nakuma-ikkou and Sanzo-ikkou.

"Kami?" Touya raised his brow. "I want to know for a long time what's kami taste like?" He changed his target. He escaped from Hakkai and tried to attack Nataku, but he had to pause when Nakuma commanded him.

"Stop, Touya!"

"What!?" Touya asked unbelievably.

"You can't fight him unless you want to die," said Nakuma, "he is Toushin Taishi who defeated Gyumaoh five hundred years ago."

"If he's really want to die, you shouldn't offend him, Nakuma. That would make the world be better." Sara said carelessly.

Touya frowned at Sara.

Yumi left Sanzo to contact her master. "What will we do next, Nakuma-sama?"

Nakuma kept silence and stared at Nataku for a while before gave Yumi an answer. "We will leave them."

"NANI?" Touya glared at Nakuma. "What did you mean?"

Yumi frowned at the ogre. "He is our prince. Don't dare to suspect him!"

"Does anyone like him?" Gojyo murmured.

"No one," replied Sara, "at least in this place."

"Stop the argument." Nakuma interrupted before Touya could retort Sara. Then he turned his attention to Sanzo. "I will leave you again but you have to remember something. Nataku cannot be with you all the time. Even he is, you can't evade from me." He disappeared, and followed with Yumi, Touya, and Sara.

After Nakuma-ikkou was gone, the silence was taking place for a while and Gojyo broke it. "Goku! What's about him?"

That sound made Hakkai remembered what was happened to the boy. He followed Gojyo to the heap of rock and left Sanzo with Nataku. The silence was taking place again between them before Sanzo broke it.

"Nataku," said Sanzo, "long time to see you."

**********

"What's about Goku, Hakkai?" asked Gojyo.

"He's fine," replied Hakkai, "I closed the major wounds and he has no the other that we have to worry about."

"But you still worried," said Sanzo.

Hakkai nodded his head. "His head knocked so hard. All we can do now is just wait and hope that he will awake soon."

Gojyo knitted his brows, and tried to shake the boy. "Hey! Wake up, bakasaru!" _*smack*_ He stared at the cause of his headache. "What did you think you do!? Mr. Worldly Monk!"

"Baka! Hakkai just said we have to wait!" Sanzo pissed off.

"Just calm down a bit," coaxed Hakkai. He turned his head to Nataku who widened his eyes on the argument. "Don't worry, Nataku. This is normal situation."

"No, it's not," disputed Gojyo, "it'll be normal if saru said 'I'm hungry' and the argument occur."

"Ch'."

Hakkai tried to smile with his usual form. It's really hard for him this time because he didn't know whether Goku awoke or not. "All of us worried about him, but it must be okay." He soothed the other, and also himself.

The silence was taking place again. This time it was so long, like forever when Nataku broke it. "eh… Sorry."

"Yes? Nataku," asked Hakkai.

"When did you regain your memory, all memory including me?" Nataku tried to change the topic to remove the tension.

"When you appeared, Nataku," replied Hakkai. "What's about you?" He asked his companions.

"As same as you," said Sanzo.

"Me too. Before we regained our memory, we got a lot of puzzles. When you appeared, all puzzles were fit and we regained it," explained Gojyo.

"And now we ready to tell Goku," said Hakkai.

Nataku didn't want the tension to taking place again, so he continued his question. "So you remember Sara already. Right, Kenren?"

Gojyo's eyes were changed a bit. "Yes, I remember her." He didn't want to talk about it. "However what's about you? Why did you come to the earth? Why now? Why did you just come?"

Nataku kept quiet for a while and answered Gojyo question. "It's the long story. May I talk about it later? I want to tell him about it, too." He mentioned at his childhood friend.

It clearly saw that Nataku didn't want to talk about it. He's still not ready for it.

"Alright, Nataku." Hakkai smiled.

"Thanks, Tenpou." He tried to grin.

"About the name," said Sanzo, "we are not kami any more. So stop calling us with that name."

"Okay. I'll try to remember it," promised Nataku.

Before the conversation could continue, the low voice was up. Goku made it.

"Goku?" asked Gojyo, relief.

All of them encircled Goku. They gazed hopefully at him before he broke it down.

Goku opened his eyes, stared blankly at people around him and said. "Who are you?"

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

**__**

~end part one~

And I finished part one!!! It was Goku's turned to loss his memory. In the next chapter, part two, will reveal some past of them and it'll have more in my pattern. By the way, what's about this chapter? Please read and review.


	9. chapter eight : the kidnapping

****

Back to the east.

By vermillian.

****

Summary: Sanzou-ikkou was reunion and continued their journey. Nataku joined them. Unfortunately Goku lost of his memory while the others regained it. What will be happen next?

****

Notes: Thanks for the reviews. This chapter will tell us why Goku lost his memory and what's happen five hundred years ago. Please read and reviews.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

**__**

-Part Two-

****

Chapter eight.

__

The Kidnapping

"Who are you?"

__

*flashback*

Among the mist, there was the boy with golden eyes stood alone. It seemed he confused. He looked around and a bit frightened.

'Sanzo.' He waited a reply for a minute. When he realized that there was no one around him, he started to panic.

'Hakkai! Gojyo! Hakuryu!' He shouted but there was still no one answered him. _Did they leave me?_ He wondered. _No. No way. It can't be. _He tried to sooth himself but he was still uncertain about it. _What if they left me? It's possible, right?_ He asked himself. The half smile was putting on his face. _After we met Gojyo and Sanzo, sometime they had a secret. They talked about something that they didn't want me to know. When I joined them, they always stopped the conversation and tried to change my attention to the other thing. Did they talk about the way to leave me?_

Inside his mind was full filled with doubtfulness and anxiousness. He tried to think about the evident before he had been here. But it made the situation inside his heart got worse. _Oh. Yes. After Sanzo joined us and started the journey again, Nakuma-ikkou attacked us. He and his followers were too strong. I was knocked in a few minutes. It's not only me, but Sanzo, Hakkai, and Gojyo were also at a disadvantage. We were lose._ He shake his head. _It's my fault. I'm the cause of this situation. I let the dangerous was nearby them. If I was not starting this journey, they would live peacefully at their places. I… I shouldn't start the journey again. I shouldn't find them. I shouldn't contact them. I shouldn't try to recall their memory. They may not want to recognize me. I forced them with my useless memory and their curiousness. If I didn't have the memory like them, it would be better that way. I shouldn't memorize them. If… if I lost my memory, if I forgot them, IF MY MEMORY WAS JUST GONE…_

Goku opened his eyes, left his dream behind. He stared blankly at the guys around him and said. "Who are you?"

__

*end flashback*

The silent was taking place for a while. They, including Nataku, were stunned by Goku's word.

"Nani?" Gojyo finally squeezed the word from his throat. "Are you kidding? I'm not in mood for that stupid thing! Bakasaru!" He rapped the boy's head.

"It's hurt!" Goku rubbed his head.

Before Gojyo could do anything to the kid, Hakkai interrupted him. "Be cool, Gojyo." He cautioned and turned his attention to Goku. "What did you mean about your word?"

"I…" Goku knitted his brows. "I just asked who are you?"

"It's not the time for kidding, Bakasaru!" Gojyo rolled his eyes.

Goku pissed off. "I didn't kidding! I didn't know you! ALL OF YOU!" He stunned, something passed through his head, but he didn't have a time for considering it.

"What are you taking about?" Gojyo wanted to say more about this unbelievable situation, but he was interrupted by Sanzo.

"Gojyo," said Sanzo.

Gojyo pissed off because of this interruption. "Nani?"

Sanzo didn't care about it. "Get out of my way." Gojyo was surprised enough to let Sanzo passed to Goku without any protest.

Goku stared at the monk, widened his eyes. _The sun?_

*smack* "ITAI!"

"Bakasaru!"

"What are you doing?" protested Goku, "and stop calling me like that. I'm not a saru and I didn't know you! ITAI!" Goku cried when Sanzo hit him twice with paper fan.

"Maa. Sanzo. He still has injuries," coaxed Hakkai. "It seem his head was knocked so hard and he may get an amnesia from that collapse."

"Ch'." Sanzo kept his paper fan.

"Do you remember me?" asked Nataku after he kept quiet for a long time.

Goku turned his head to another boy, who had golden eyes as same as him. He felt his heartbeat was faster. He couldn't breathe easily, but he tried to ignore it. "No, I don't."

Nataku tarnished, but tried to cover it with a smile. "I see."

Goku didn't have a chance to say anything.

"Let's find the place for resting and think about this situation," said Hakkai and turned to Goku, "will you go with us?"

Everyone stared at Goku. The boy kept quiet, he didn't know what to do. Sanzo gave him a decision. The monk walked away.

"Think about it and quickly make a decision, saru," said Sanzo. He turned back to Hakuryu who already transformed to jeep.

Goku didn't think anymore what he should do in this situation. He just did what he wanted the most. He followed his sun. "Hey, wait!"

Sanzo glanced at the kid. "Ch'." He could lie no one. All of them relieved for Goku's decision.

**********

They set up the camp for resting. Meanwhile Goku surprised for everything, he wondered all the time. _Did I really know them? Why did I feel so familiar with them? But when I tried to remember it, I just found nothing._

"Saru, if you don't want to help us, just get out of my way," said Gojyo.

Goku pissed off. "I'm not a saru! Red cockroach!" _What did I say?_

Gojyo also stopped, like the other, and stared at Goku. "Pardon? What did you call me?"

"Red cockroach," repeated Goku. He ignored his doubtfulness. "Your red hair style just like a cockroach."

Sanzo glanced at Gojyo. He kept quiet for a while and said. "I agreed." As a result, Hakkai and Nataku turned their face away from Gojyo in order to hide their smile.

"Baka," muttered Gojyo

Goku recalled their attention. "You didn't tell me my name. What is it?"

Sanzo looked the boy from the corners of his eyes. "Saru, that's it."

"No! I'm serious!" protested Goku. He pulled Sanzo's robe. "Give me a name!" _What is it? Did this situation ever happen?_

Sanzo also wondered, but he didn't mention anything. "Goku."

"Huh?"

"It's your name. Goku," replied Sanzo.

"What is the meaning?" asked Goku, "ne, what did it mean?"

"Stop disturbing me, bakasaru!"

**********

Because of injuring, Goku had to take some rest and let the other discussed about the situation.

"Do you think that he really lost of memory, Hakkai?" asked Gojyo.

"Maybe," replied Hakkai, "the injury on his head may affect his brain and cause an amnesia."

"Is that ape really have a brain?" murmured Gojyo humorously.

Hakkai ignored him. "What do you think, Sanzo?"

"As your thinking," said Sanzo shortly.

Gojyo wasn't seemed to satisfy with this situation "What did we recall our memory for?" muttered he.

Hakkai smiled as his usual form.

"When will he recall his memory back?" thought Nataku out loud.

The silent was taken place and it's Hakkai who broke it. "I don't know but I believe that he will finally remember us."

"I hope so," murmured Gojyo.

"However why did you come here?" asked Sanzo, "on earth. Why now, Nataku?" 

Nataku didn't immediately answer the monk. It seemed he tried to find a proper word. "Did you recall all of your memory including what's happen 500 years ago?"

"… Yes," replied Sanzo. The other two youkais also nodded. They remember clearly what happen 500 years ago.

__

*flashback*

Konzen was finishing his job when young Goku got in his room. "Konzen." He glanced at the kid and ignored him.

Goku didn't want Konzen to neglect him. He shouted beside his keeper's ear. "KONZEN." As a result, the vein was popped up on Konzen's forehead.

"What did you think you do? Bakasaru!" _*smack*_

"ITAI! Konzen!" cried Goku.

"Maa. Konzen. You shouldn't so tough with him," coaxed Tenpou Gensui, beside him was the red hair Taishou, Kenren.

"He's still a kid." Kenren expressed his opinion.

"Ch'. What is your business to be in my room?" asked Konzen.

It's Goku who gave him an answer. "Let's go down to the earth!"

"Nani?"

"The earth," repeated Goku. "Ten-chan said there is beautiful! Will you go with me?"

Konzen glared at Tenpou and turned his attention back to his finished job. "No. If you want to go, you can ask them to go with you." He pretended to do his job.

The boy didn't give up. "They will," said Goku, "but I want you to go with us. Will you?" He paused and then added, "Please?"

Konzen looked at the boy for a while before gave up with the innocent eyes. He sighed. "But I have to come back within two hours."

__

It's work. Goku thought while he gave Konzen a big grin. He remembered what Tenpou told him about Konzen's answer. The man said Konzen might reply that way and he told Goku the trick to keep Sanzo more than two hours.

They went down to the earth. When they arrived and was looking for a place to picnic, they heard someone cried for help.

"What is that?" Goku knitted his brows.

"It seem someone is in trouble, maybe fighting," replied Tenpou, "What's up, Kenren?" He asked his friend when he saw Kenren stared at that direction with a strange attitude.

"I don't know," answered Kenren, "but I feel something wrong with it." He ended his word and was running to the source of voice. As a result, the other had to run after him.

When they reached the area that the fight occurred, they found the man with black hair lied on the ground, and had a brown hair woman with pointed eyes and a red hair boy beside him.

"Rei!?" said Kenren unbelievably. He ran to the man called Rei.

"Kenren?" said Rei with a weak voice.

Even Kenren felt a bit relief; he still wanted to kill someone who let his friend to be like this.

"Let's me check him," said Tenpou.

While Tenpou was looking for injury, Konzen glanced at the woman and the boy, and turned to Kenren. "Who are they?"

"I don't know them," replied Kenren. He meant the woman and the boy. "But for that guy, he's my friend and good soldier in my troop. I have no idea why and how he's getting in this situation."

"His injuries are so harmful," said Goku but Tenpou shake his head and corrected the boy.

"It's not 'so harmful', Goku. It's 'too harmful'."

The woman shivered. "Will he die?"

Tenpou said sorrowfully to her. "Sorry, madam."

Kenren was still in shock when someone grabbed his hand. "Rei?"

"Will you promise me?" asked Rei, "will you protect them for me? Protect them, including Sara."

"Sure, I will," assured Kenren. As a result, Rei smiled and closed his eyes. "Hey, don't dare to sleep right now. Don't you see I still awake. How could you sleep before me?"

Rei laughed. "I just want some rest." He fell as sleep with a deep and rhythmic breathe. When Kerren decided his friend wouldn't get worse, he turned to the only woman in that place.

"Who are you?" asked Kenren, "how did you relate with him?"

She raised her grievous eyes to him. "I'm Celine. I'm his…" But she couldn't finish her word when someone interrupted.

"She is his wife and that boy is their son, Kenren Taishou-sama." The new coming mentioned at the boy with golden eyes. This kid was seemed in the same age with Goku.

"His wife?" asked Kenren surprisingly. "But she's youkai."

"Yes. That's why we have to kill the boy. He's taboo child."

Konzen looked at the kid. _But he's still young._

"No, please!" begged Celine, "please leave him. He's a kid. He's innocent."

"Shut up!" yelled the man, "unless you wanted to follow your husband."

It made Kenren stunned. He glanced at his friend but Tenpou assured him. "He's gone."

"Kenren-sama, please leave them. We have to complete our work." When Kenren didn't replied, the leader assumed that it meant yes. So he gave a sign at his troopers to attack the boy. Before they could do anything, there were someone joined and interrupted them. She's a silver hair woman.

"Oni-chan!" said she, "What's happen, Kenren-sama?"

Kenren ignored her question. "Why did you come here, Sara?"

"I felt something wrong with my brother," replied Sara, "who did this to him?"

Kenren didn't have to reply. The leader of this hunting said. "He impeded our work. He didn't give us a boy. And if you don't give him, we have to make you give up."

Sara pissed off. "Nani?" Before she had a chance for revenging, Kenren interrupted her. "Kenren-sama?"

Kenren ignored her. "I promise Rei that I will protect his family and I won't break it. If you want to do something with them, you have to win over me," said he, "if you can."

"No, you're wrong, Kenren," corrected Tenpou, "you have to say 'us', not 'me'." He included Goku and Konzen who were ready to fight.

When the fight was taking place for a while, the hunting group lost and went back to heaven. Before they went, they gave Kenren a warning. "We will tell the Emperor about this situation, prepare yourself for his angry, Kenren Taishou." They disappeared.

Kenren stared at the area that the hunter ever be before turned to Sara. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," replied Sara. "What will we do next? The Emperor must be angry."

"Yes, he will be," said Kenren. "But we can't send the boy to him."

Tenpou lowered himself to face the boy and asked. "What is your name?"

"I'm Nakuma," replied he. His face was still pale and the tear filled in his eyes.

"I know some place for hiding," said Konzen. Everyone stared at him. "I ever went down to the earth when I was boring the heaven."

"You're really surprising me, Konzen-sama," murmured Kenren.

"Thank you very much, Konzen-sama," said Celine.

Konzen didn't answer her. If the tense didn't take over Kenren's mind, he might say something about Konzen's kindness.

Goku disappointed. "Can't he stay with us, Konzen?"

"He can't," said Konzen, "do you forget what the hunter wanted to do with him? He won't safe in heaven." After he looked at Goku, he added. "And he won't safe if you come to see him. Those hunters can follow you to find him."

"I'm sorry," apologized Celine, "if it's not because of us,…"

Tenpou interrupted her. "It's not your fault, and this is what we want to do."

"Yes. You don't have to guilty about it," added Goku.

She looked thankfully.

After Konzen showed Celine the way to the hidden place and prepared to get back to heaven, Kenren gave a command to Sara. "You go with them."

"Nani!?" startled Sara.

"I said you have to go with them," repeated Kenren.

"But Kenren-sama…"

"I order you!" yelled Kenren.

Sara compressed her lips, didn't want to receive that order.

"If I find that you follow us, … You don't want to know what I gonna do with you," threatened Kenren. "I don't want you to be my problem."

"But I can't let you take a response for this situation alone. I can help you," contradicted Sara.

"Yes. You can help me," said Kenren sarcastically, "you can help me by make more trouble. I don't want you to go with me."

Sara's face was looked paleness and the tear was filled in her eyes. It caused Kenren's heart was pulled by the unseen force but he acted like nothing happen.

"Let's go." He turned away from Sara and disappeared. Konzen and Goku followed him. Before Tenpou followed his friends, he turned to Sara. "Good luck." They left Rei's family behind.

When they reached heaven, they headed to Konzen's room.

"You shouldn't so tough with her, Kennii-chan," muttered Goku.

"It's better for her. At least she was safe there," said Kenren.

"But you know what she think about you, Kenren," opposed Tenpou, "and you are…"

Kenren didn't want Tenpou to finish his word. "It's the best way, unless she will follow us. And that kid also need a protection."

"And if my premonition is right, we are also need it," said Konzen.

His premonition was right. They didn't have to wait so long when the Emperor sent his suite to tell them to have an audience with him.

"It's our time," said Tenpou.

Konzen nodded. "Let's go."

__

* end flashback*

"It's not a good memory, right?" Gojyo tried to make a joke.

Hakkai gave an opinion. "There were starting from that situation."

"If you could turn back time to that moment, would you change it?" asked Nataku.

They looked at each other and it's Hakkai who answered the question. "No."

Nataku laughed nervously. "I should know it."

Before they could continue their discussion, the scream interrupted them.

"Goku!" yelled Hakkai, "it's his voice!"

"Ch'."

"What's happen, saru?" shouted Gojyo.

Goku couldn't reply him. The boy was unconsciousness. He was carried by Touya.

"Let's us borrow him for a while," said Nakuma, "you know where to find us if you want him back."

"Sara!" shouted Gojyo.

She glanced at him with a knowledge that he remembered her. The pain was painted in her eyes. "Let's go, Nakuma." They disappeared.

**********

__

-Neo-Houto Castle-

"Here you are," said Nakuma. He sent Goku to Nii Jyeni.

"Thank you, prince."

"What will you do with him?" asked Nakuma.

Nii Jyeni pretended to regret. "Oh, sorry. I can't tell you. It's a secret."

His acting caused Nakuma pissed off. "Ch'." He walked away to his place.

In his room, Sara was waiting for him. "Do you sure that this is what you want?"

Nakuma compressed his lips. "I have no choice. That bitch use my mother's life as a wager."

"What will they do with him?" She meant Goku.

"I don't know," replied Nakuma. _What should I do, mother?_

Back to the hall, Gyukumen Koshu and her scientist were changing their opinion. "He did a good job. Right, Nii?" asked Gyukumen Koshu.

"Yes. Gyukumen Koshu-sama."

"How long do you take for this work?"

"If you meant Son Goku, I should take a couple of day for it," replied Nii Jyeni.

"Hurry up," said Gyukumen Koshu, "oh, I'm waiting to see you again, my beloved." She told the guy who slept in the big capsule. He's so similar to Nakuma, except that he was darker and was seemed stronger. "My Gyumaoh."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

__

Another chapter was finished. Sorry about this long chapter, I just couldn't stop it. What do you think about it? Please read and review.


	10. chapter nine : the tragedy

****

Back to the east.

By vermillian.

****

Summary: Sanzou-ikkou was reunion. Unfortunately Goku lost his memory and was kidnapped by Nakuma-ikkou. What did Nii Jyeni plan to do with him? How did he involve in the resurrection of Gyumaoh?

****

Notes: Thanks for the reviews. When I started this chapter, I meant to write about how the guy died five hundred years ago but it became too long for me. So I divided it into two chapters. Please read and review.

****

Disclaimer: I did not own any character of gensomaden saiyuki. I own only Nakuma-kun, Sara-san, Yumi, Touya, Touma, and the new version of Gyumaoh.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

****

Chapter nine.

__

The Tragedy.

-Neo-Houto Castle-

"Do you finish about him? Nii," said Gyukumen Koushu.

"Absolutely yes. Gyukumen Koushu-sama," replied Nii Jyeni, "with the helping of Dr. Howan, I don't dare to delay it." He mentioned another scientist.

Gyukumen Koushu nodded. "That's great. Let's bring the boy to another place. I don't want them to know about my plan so soon." She mentioned about Sanzo-ikkou.

"Do you want to leave him?" asked Howan surprisingly.

Gyukumen Koushu glanced at another woman and said, "yes. I want my beloved to kill him for proving how powerful he is."

"a… Hai. Gyukumen Koshu-sama," replied Howan.

"Now you understand," said Gyukumen Koushu, "bring him out of here."

"Hai. Gyukumen Koushu-sama," said Nii Jyeni. He signaled to the youkai around there to prepare to move Goku.

"When will you begin the next step?" asked Gyukumen Koushu.

"I can start it whenever you want, Gyukumen Koushu-sama," replied Nii Jyeni, "how could I delay it when I get the expert for helping me?" He mentioned to the man in a laboratory suit.

The new coming walked in the hall and said to Nii Jyeni with a cold voice, "will we start now?"

**********

__

-Back to Sanzo-ikkou-

"What will we do?" muttered Gojyo, "where can we find that saru?"

The silent was taking place. Nataku broke it, "I was told about the possible place of Neo- Houto Castle."

The others stared at him. Sanzo ordered, "Lead the way."

After the several day of traveling was passed, they accidentally found an inn. They decided to take a rest there, in one room, due to the security reason. Moreover this let them to exchange their opinion about the situation.

While the others were resting because of the long traveling and the kidnapped Goku, Sanzo was lying, couldn't sleep. He was thinking about the thing that Nataku told them.

__

*flashback*

"I was sent here to tell you the possible location of Gyukumen Koushu's place," said Nataku, "and I also want to see you again after the five hundred years." He paused. "I want to apologize…" He couldn't finish his words. Gojyo waved his hand in order to interrupt Nataku.

"Forget about it. Talk about five hundred years ago, you didn't tell us the reason that you JUST come to see us," said Gojyo, "why now, Nataku? What is the reason? You can come to see us before this situation."

Nataku didn't suddenly give an answer. "I can't."

"What did you mean?" asked Sanzo.

Nataku recalled his memory and said, "it was started when all of you came back from Togenkyo five hundred years ago."

**********

__

- five hundred years ago, Tenkai-

"Tell me the reason for your obstruction," ordered the kami's Emperor.

Before Konzen could reply the Emperor, Kenren interrupted, "it's all my fault, your majesty."

"Kenren!" hinted Tenpou.

Kenren ignored his friend. "I forced them to do so. It's not their fault, they just have no choice."

"No matter what you said, they also broke the rule as well. All of you have to be punished," said Li Touten. _And I have to thank you for the helping. As I thought, 'if I propose the Emperor to kill that half-breed kid, he will be agree because of the selfish reason, the throne, and it will be helping me.' Even this situation is out of my plan. Konzen-ikkou still help me a lot for eliminating 'our enemy'. He smirked. I think 'she' may continue our original plan. Oh, I can't wait to see what happen next._

In the hall, even Konzen, who stared at Li Touten, didn't understand the reason underneath the smirk, he still didn't like it. _What is that bastard smirking for?_

"It's all my fault. Please don't punish them," protested Kenren.

"Do you want to receive all of the punishment?" asked the Emperor.

"Yes." replied Kenren.

The Emperor nodded. "If you want to," said he, "soldier. Arrest him. I will think about the punishment later while he's imprisoned."

**********

__

-Emperor's office-

"What do you think about the punishment?" asked the Emperor. He always trusted Li Touten for the reason unknown. This time he asked Li Touten for the punishment of Kenren.

Li Touten hid his evil smile and answered, "he obstructed the soldiers and helped that half-breed kid. He may expect something from Nakuma. Do you remember? We can't trust that taboo child, he may betray us someday as well as Kenren." He ended his statement. As normal, the Emperor believed him.

The Emperor nodded. "What should we do with him?"

"His criminal can't be acceptable," said Li Touten, "he's not only obtructing the soldier, but also forcing his friend to do his flavor. Even he finally realized it, it's still an unforgivable sin. There is only punishment that suit the guy like him." He paused. "The execution."

**********

__

-Konzen's office-

"What will we do, Konzen?" asked Tenpou.

Konzen didn't answer. He didn't know.

Without knocking the door, Kanzeon Bosatsu got in the room.

"Don't you know how to knock the door?" asked Konzen sarcastically.

Kanzeon Bosatsu ignored her nephew's hint. "Where is the kid?"

"I told him to play outside while I talk to Tenpou," replied Konzen.

His aunt nodded seriously. "The punishment was judged."

As a result, Konzen glanced at Tenpou for a while before turned to Kanzeon Bosatsu and asked, "what is it?"

She didn't suddenly reply her nephew. "The execution."

"Dammit." Konzen gritted his teeth. The silent was suddenly taking over the room.

__

Crack. The three adults quickly turned to the source of sound. It's Goku.

"Goku," said Tenpou.

The boy didn't seem to hear Tenpou. "The execution? Isn't it true, Konzen? You didn't talk about Ken-niichan, right?" asked Goku uncertainly. He pulled all of his courage for that question.

No one could answer the boy's question.

"I won't let it be that way," said Goku, "I'll bring him out!"

Before the boy could ran out the room, Konzen caught him.

"Let me go! Konzen! I will help Ken-niichan!"

"Baka! You have to stay here!"

"But Konzen!" protested Goku. He raised his face to Konzen. His eyes filled with the tears that caused Konzen stunned for a while before made a promise.

"You don't have to go. We will find the way to take him out," said Konzen.

"Konzen!" hinted Tenpou.

Konzen ignored it. "I promise you."

"Really? You will take him out, right?" asked Goku hopefully.

Konzen rubbed the boy's head. "Yes. Now go to take some rest, in the case that we need your help."

Goku nodded and did what Konzen want him to do.

Tenpou waited until he sured that Goku couldn't hear the conversation. He turned to Konzen. "You shouldn't promise him like that."

"Or do you have a better way?"

"No, but…"

Konzen interrupted, "or you want to say that you won't find the way to help Kenren."

"I will," admitted Tenpou, "but I don't sure about the outcome."

"No one can sure about it," said Konzen, "but it was only way to make the saru calm down."

Tenpou sighed, "right."

The silence was taking place. Kanzeon Bosatsu, who kept quiet for a long time, broke it. She was giggling. "You change. Do you know it, Konzen?"

"Ch'. It's my business, baba," murmured Konzen.

Then they discussed about the way to help Kenren. They didn't know, no one knew. It's a mistake. They made everything got worse, worse than anyone could imagine. The tragedy was started.

**********

After the consultation was agreed by everyone, Kanzeon Bosatsu went back to her place and left the other three.

Konzen and Tenpou decided to visit Kenren. Actually they didn't want Goku to go with them, but the boy didn't sleep. When he knew that they would go to visit Kenren without him, he swore that he would visit Kenren himself, broke the jail, and brought Kenren out of there unless they would let him to visit Kenren with them. Tenpou just laughed in his own way. Konzen had no the other choice but brought the boy with them. 

At the jail, Konzen took an advantage on his position to bring Kenren out of the jail, and talked with him. Even Tenpou was surprising; he still understood why Kenren didn't have any injury. Li Touten didn't have to injure Kenren while he decided to kill him.

"Execution? As I thought," mumbled Kenren.

"Please don't act like nothing happen, Kenren," said Tenpou.

"We will help you out of there," said Goku cheerfully.

Kenren didn't seem to be happy with it. He stared at Tenpou. "You won't, right?"

Tenpou just smiled, didn't say anything.

"We will do what we want to do," stated Konzen.

Kenren sighed. "Just don't do what I think."

"It seems we will," murmured Tenpou.

"Dammit," said Kenren, "don't you know what I did this for?"

Konzen shrugged his shoulders. Tenpou replied, "we do, we just can't let it happen."

Kenren still didn't want to accept his friends's offer, so Tenpou added, "and if Sara was here, she would agree with us."

"But she wasn't here," reminded Kenren, "and that's why I wouldn't let her come."

"It's not important whether she was here or not," said Konzen, "if we don't do it, Goku will break this jail and bring you out anyway."

Kenren glanced at the boy. "You won't, right?"

"I will do what I want to do," said Goku. He copied his guardian sentence even he didn't actually understand it. At least his behavior could bring the smile to his friends.

"You're right," said Tenpou.

Kenren stared at Konzen. "You give him a bad characteristic, you know?"

Konzen ignored it. "It's not your business."

"Maa, maa," said Tenpou, "we should think first what will we do."

Someone interrupted them. "You shouldn't."

"Goujun," said Kenren.

"Why did you try to make a trouble all the time?" asked Goujun.

Konzen replied instead of Kenren, "it's his special ability."

"I see," nodded Goujun.

Kenren's sweat dropped. "Hey. Stop making fun of me."

Goujun ignored him. He turned to Tenpou. "Did he always be your trouble all the time?"

Tenpou pretended to act seriously. "Yes. All the time."

"Oi!" protested Kenren.

Goujun's face then turned seriousness. "However that's not the reason why I came here," said Goujun, "let's get out of here."

"I won't, unless I have Kenren with me!" stated Goku.

Tenpou shook his head. "It's not so simple like that, Goku. We have to wait. Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama promised us to talk to the Emperor. We can't do anything now."

Suddenly someone got in the jail, everyone glanced at the new coming. He's brown hair and brown eyes man. "He's right," said Li Touten, "you should listen to him. You can't do anything, not now, never."

With a surprising, Nataku was following him to the jail with several guards.

Li Touten continued his speech, "the executive date was set up." He paused, "today."

As a result, everyone in Konzen side stunned.

"Nani?" said Tenpou.

Li Touten just gave him a evil smile. "And the punishment will be accomplished by my son, Nataku."

"Nataku?" said Goku, "you don't have to do what he compelled you to."

Li Touten smirked. "I didn't compel him. He wanted to do himself. Right, Nataku?"

Nataku was a bit confusing, but nodded. "He's right, Goku [1]. We have to choose our side. No matter how he is, he's my father. His desire is my desire." _Please go. I beg you._ Even his face didn't change a bit, the message was sent through his eyes.

Goku understood it, but he didn't want to go. He compressed his lips. "You stay here for your father, and I will stay here for Ken-niichan."

"Okay, if you want to," said Li Touten, "so I will change my mind. Nataku, you don't have to kill Kenren anymore."

"er… Hai," replied Nataku.

It's not only Nataku, but Konzen-ikkou also surprised with Li Touten's words. The next words were revealed their mind. "I will do it myself." Then he summoned his sword and prepared to kill Kenren.

"Don't dare to hurt him!" yelled Goku. He's about to obstruct Li Touten.

"Nataku! Catch him!"

"a… Hai!" replied Nataku. Before Goku could reach his father, he pressed Goku on the ground.

"Goku!" cried Tenpou.

Konzen and Goujun were about to help Kenren but were interrupted by Li Touten's guards.

All that Kenren could do was just evading Li Touten's sword. "Ch'." _If only I have a sword._

At the point, Konzen and Goujun defeated several guards, and the dragon king grabbed a sword from one of defeated guard. He threw it to Kenren. "Take it!"

Luckily Kenren could catch it in time to defend himself from Li Touten's sword.

Meanwhile Tenpou tried to help Goku, but he was obstructed by the other Li Touten's guards. After he defeated them and turned back to Goku again, he heard Kenren shouted at him.

"Tenpou! Your back!"

Li Touten took it as his advantage to attack Kenren. Although Kenren could defend himself in time, he still got wound from it and was sent flying for a several feet.

At Tenpou side, he didn't lucky as his friend. He turned and evaded the sword, but not completely. He got a big wound from that attack before he could kill his enemy.

"Ten-chan!" cried Goku. He tried to free from Nataku, but he couldn't.

Konzen, who freed from the enemy, ran to check Tenpou. He compressed his lips.

When Goujun defeated the last guard, he joined Konzen. "How is he?"

Konzen didn't answer. He tried to stop the blood before admitted it. "I can't stop it." His words were shocking the other.

Tenpou smiled. "I will avoid the enemy more than this next time," said he, "and I will learn more about how to use power to close the wound."

"Stop speaking," commanded Konzen.

Tenpou just laughed. "It's no use, Konzen. I know myself." Then he turned to Kenren. "You have to stop making enemies. I won't be there for you anymore."

"Shut your mouth up, Tenpou. You interfered my work," said Goujun. He still tried to stop the blood even it's not work.

Tenpou ignored that hint. He turned to Konzen. "Take care of Goku and don't so tough with him. He's still a kid, you know?"

Konzen couldn't say anything. He just nodded. As a result, Tenpou gave him a last smile before everything stopped. Tenpou was gone.

"Ten-chan?" asked Goku. He hoped to hear something from his older friend, but there were nothing coming from the guy. His face paled, and then he burst into tears and screamed, "TEN-CHAN!"

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

[1] I put this mark in the case that someone doesn't know why Nataku knew Goku's name. My story is mainly based on the original one, as well as my gaiden part that is mainly based on the saiyuki gaiden. About the question, Goku told Nataku his name after Li Touten ordered his son to kill him and Kenren. For more detail, if you want to know, please send me an email and I will contact you. My email address is vermillianst@hotmail.com.

__

Finally I didn't finish what I want to. *sigh* I promise I will post the next chapter as soon as possible. Please read and review.


	11. chapter ten : stimulant

****

Back to the east.

By vermillian.

****

Summary: Sanzou-ikkou was reunion. Unfortunately Goku lost his memory and was kidnapped by Nakuma-ikkou. What did Nii Jyeni plan to do with him? How did he involve in the resurrection of Gyumaoh? This chapter is the consequence from the last one.

****

Notes: Thanks for the reviews and… GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! for this late chapter, but I got a paper work to do, *sigh*, a lot of works… nvm. This chapter is the consequence from 'the tragedy'. In fact, I didn't mean to separate it into two chapters, but due to the reason that it became too long for me, so I have two chapters. Please read and review.

****

Disclaimer: I did not own any character of gensomaden saiyuki. I own only Nakuma-kun, Sara-san, Yumi, Touya, Touma, and the new version of Gyumaoh.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

****

Chapter ten.

__

Stimulant.

"TEN-CHAN!"

Tenpou was gone. This fact shocked the Konzen-ikkou.

Even Nataku's face became pale, but he still pressed Goku on the ground due to his father's order.

"Tenpou!" Kenren yelled. He turned to his friend and totally forgot his opponent. It was the mistake. Li Touten used it as his advantage when he attacked the younger.

"You shouldn't ignore me," said Li Touten dryly before he placed his sword on his younger opposite.

Kenren turned back to the elder but it was too late. The luck wasn't being with him this time. He coughed in blood because of the attack.

"Ken-niichan!"

"It's your fault," sneered Li Touten, "you should care only yourself when the fighting occurred. Do you know? Kenren Taishou."

"Ch'. Baka," mumbled Kenren. No one knew what he meant for it, between Li Touten and himself. Before the dark would cover everything, the last figure passed through his mind, the figure of the woman who had the long silver hair and pair of the blue eyes. _Sara._

Li Touten calmly removed his sword from the lifeless Kenren. He sighed with derision and said coldly. "The prisoner was gone."

"Teme!" yelled Goku. "Let go of me!"

Nataku hesitated, between his father's word and Goku's request, but Konzen was not. He decided to help Goku.

Goujun moved to attack Li Touten, but the elder had another plan. He glanced at the door for a while before ordered his son, "Nataku, stop him!" He mentioned Goujun.

"Huh? But you said…"

The elder interrupted, "do what I told you! I will taking care of Konzen myself."

"Don't dare to touch him!" yelled Goku.

Nataku nodded for the new command. He had no choice but released Goku and assaulted Goujun.

It's no matter how older Goujun was. Nataku was still being Toushin Taishi. He could defeat the elder in a short time.

On the other side, after Goku was released, he ran to support his guardian. Unfortunately, he was interrupted by the new comers. The boy tried to defend himself, but it's useless. He was captured again.

Konzen saw it and managed to run to the boy, but he was also interrupted by Li Touten. He had no the other choice but made a defense. At the space between the fighting, he glanced at the new comers and realized something.

"Youkai!?" Konzen said unbelievably.

Even Nataku was shocked by the news. "Nani?"

Goujun widened his eyes. "What did you say?"

"Youkai," repeated Konzen. He turned to Li Touten. "Why did you do this? You already knew that youkais don't allow to come here."

Li Touten smirked. "Youkai? You should look at them in more concise before said something like that. They are kami like us."

Konzen looked at those youkais again before glared at Li Touten. "They ARE because you MAKE them to be like that. What do you plan about it?"

Li Touten laughed. "What do you think?" He gave Konzen the question instead of his answer, and sent the younger one to another side of the room with a punch.

"Do you know? You are lucky that I'm not using the sword with you this time," said Li Touten, "I want you to see something before you're gone." He ended his word and moved to Goku who was pressed by the youkais-turn-to-kamis. "I want you to see this." He said, and then rose up his sword in order to decapitate the boy.

Nataku widened his eyes. He was speechless.

Goku closed his eyes and waited for the sword. With a surprise of the boy, there was nothing coming so he opened his eyes for only to see the worst thing in his life. The fact that his head and his neck still had the connection didn't mean Li Touten changed his mind. The truth was more terrible. Konzen took it instead of him.

"KONZEN!" shouted Goku.

The owner of the name was lying on the ground, and covering with the blood, a lot of blood. It became hard to breath in every minute, and for the exhalation, air was replaced by blood. "Ch'." _*cough*_ The blood was coming from Konzen in every time he tried to say something.

"Baka," murmured Goujun. He was captured by Nataku, who was absolutely pale.

"Konzen!" cried Goku. He struggled and tried to escape from his captors, but he failed.

"Bring him away from his master," commanded Li Touten.

As a result, Goku was dragged, and left the distance between him and his guardian.

Li Touten looked at the boy before turned back to Konzen. "Good work, Konzen-douji. Even it's not my plan, but it's still good." He smirked. "In fact I want to kill you myself, with more attention, but this is good enough. I hope you're not mind if you die because of losing too much blood." He pretended to apologize, and turned to Goku. "You are lucky, do you know? Because of your master, I will expand your life for a while," said the elder, "until 'his' life was reaching the ending point."

"Teme!" yelled Goku. He struggled again.

"Do you want us to do something with him?" One of youkais, who captured Goku, asked.

Li Touten shook his head. "No, I'll do it myself." He said heartlessly, and turned to Konzen. "Do you want to say something before you are gone?"

"Of course. 'Thank you very much'," said Konzen sarcastically. As a result, he coughed again.

"Konzen!" It's no matter how hard Goku struggled; he still couldn't be freed and ran to his guardian.

Konzen glanced surprisingly at the boy. _Is he really caring of me?_ And he smiled, the first true smile in his life and it's also the last time. "Be alive, Goku." It was the last word from Konzen. He was gone.

The silent was taken place. There was no sound in the room until Goku broke it. "Konzen? It's not true, right? You can't die, and leave me alone," said the boy. The blood was totally taken from his face. "Ten-chan and Ken-niichan left me, but you don't… do the same with them, right? Answer me, Konzen." It's long time before Goku could admit that his guardian was gone, like his older friends. He panicked.

"KONZEN!!!"

**********

__

-Back from five hundred years ago-

"After you… sorry, I mean Konzen, Tenpou and Kenren were gone, Goku couldn't control himself any longer. He broke his diadem and transformed to his true body, Seiten Taisei Son Goku. Then he began to destroy everything including the youkais. He destroyed almost of evidences that could prove my… my father's crimes. At that time, the other kamis came to the jail and saw only what Goku did. My…" Nataku gritted his teeth every time he talked about his father, and that was annoying Gojyo.

"If it's hard to talk about him that much, just stop it," ordered Gojyo.

Nataku shook his head. "No, thanks. But I have to tell you about it, I want to."

"So you can say his name," suggested Hakkai.

"Okay," agreed Nataku. He continued. "When the other kamis came, Li Touten took it as his advantage. He thought that I wouldn't say anything about it. After Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama regenerated Goku's diadem, he lied to the other that Goku was the one who did it. He further said he, Konzen, Tenpou, Kenren, Gojun and me tried to stop Goku, but unluckily four of them were killed by madness Goku. It's no doubt that those kamis believed in him. But he missed something." He paused that gave Sanzo an opportunity to hint.

"You said he 'thought' you wouldn't say anything," said Sanzo.

Nataku nodded, "he thought that I wouldn't say anything, and he was right. I didn't say it because I had to save the survivor, Goujun. Among the disaster that Seiten Taisei Son Goku made, I asked Goujun to pretend to be dead and he accepted my suggestion. I thought Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama also knew about it. As a result, she just suggested caving Goku at the Five-Finger Mountain when the kamis decided to kill him for 'his crime'. Although some kamis didn't agreed with it, but she said until she gained what she want, that is what she told me."

"No wonder," mumbled Sanzo.

"After I helped them to cave Goku and erased his memory, that's all I could bear. I sat at my throne, thought about 'what if', and caved myself at that memory. I never got out from it for five hundred years. That's why I didn't contact you before Goku woke me up," concluded Nataku.

The silent was taking place. Sanzo broke it. "I see."

" When I woke up and Goku went back to Togenkyo, I had to eliminate the paralysis after five hundred years, and regained my power. Among the time, she told me her reason she wanted to cave Goku, that I'll tell you later about it," added Nataku. "She also told me about what happened five hundred years ago." He paused. When there was no one raised a question, he continued. "The month next to the disaster, when Goujun was strong enough. Under the control of Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama, the truth of crime was revealed, as well as the truth that Li Touten wanted to take over Tenkai. The fact was shocking everyone, including the Emperor. He ordered the soldier to capture and imprison his consultant. Unfortunately the day after Li Touten was imprisoned, the jailer found the dusts on the floor and no one saw him after that day."

"He was freed or gone?" asked Gojyo.

Nataku shrugged his shoulders. "No one knew about it."

"I see," said Hakkai.

Sanzo stared at Nataku. "You said that baba told you the reason she proposed to cave Goku. What is it?"

Nataku didn't immediately give an answer. "She said it would be save for him in the cave. It did not only keep him inside it, but also defend him from the other." He paused. "She believed that Li Touten might cooperate with someone, both in Tenkai and Togenkyo, who could damage and take the advantage from Goku if he freed."

"Why didn't she keep him with her in Tenkai?" questioned Hakkai.

"She said she couldn't be with him all the time, that was not safe," replied Nataku, "and without you and his older friends, his memory would hurt him, so she erased it and sent him to the Five-finger Mountain."

Sanzo sighed. "Sou ka."

__

*End Flashback*

**********

"Do you want some coffee?" asked Hakkai.

Sanzo glanced and nodded. 

"And one cup for me," said Gojyo.

"Hai," replied Hakkai. He turned to Nataku. "Do you want some?"

"No, thanks."

After Sanzo received his coffee from Hakkai, he turned to Nataku. "Do you sure that Goku won't be in Neo-Houto Castle?"

"Yes," answered Nataku, "he should be in the other castle, at the north of main castle. At least it's what Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama told me."

"Why did they bring him to the main castle, and remove him to the other? What do they want to hide from us?" asked Hakkai.

Nataku shook his head. "I don't know."

Gojyo wondered. "Didn't 'she' tell you?"

"She didn't."

"As you told us, she could watch us from her place. Why didn't she know what happen in that castle?" asked Sanzo.

"She didn't said she 'do not' know, but she said she 'do not want' to know," replied Nataku.

"Don't want to?" mumbled Gojyo.

It seemed Nataku hesitated before revealed what Kanzeon Bosatsu told him. "She said it would be funnier to see all of you to find the truth yourself."

Gojyo was speechless, while Hakkai laughed in his usual form.

"Kuzo baba," muttered Sanzo.

__

-Tenkai-

The vein was popped up on Kanzeon Bosatsu's forehead. "I heard it."

At her background, Jiroshin's sweat dropped with a simper on his face.

__

-Back to Sanzo-ikkou's room-

"As you said, we will reach the northern castle tomorrow, right?" asked Hakkai.

"Yes," nodded Nataku.

Gojyo grinned. "So tomorrow we will find the saru. What do you think, Sanzo?"

"What did you taking about?" replied Sanzo coldly.

Gojyo teased. "Saru is your pet, and you will see him again tomorrow. What do you feel? … Hey, you don't have to answer with that thing. Do you know?" _'that thing'_ which the red hair youkai was taking about was Sanzo's famous gun, Smith and Wesson.

"Maa, maa," interrupted Hakkai. "Tomorrow we have to go in early morning. It'd be better to take some sleep now. Right, minna-san?"

"Ch'." Sanzo held back his gun and went to his bed with a relieved sigh of Gojyo.

**********

On the next day, they continued their journey at the dawn. The half of day was passed, and they finally find their target, the castle.

Hakkai turned to their leader. "What will we do, Sanzo? For my opinion, this place was too silent." There was no any youkais in sight, and that was disturbing Hakkai's mind.

Sanzo took a deep breath with the last cigarette before threw it away. "Iku zo."

Inside the castle was dark and had a musty smell. It looked like there was no the living thing to live here for a year.

"Oi! Is anyone here?" shouted Gojyo. However there was no any answer.

"What did you think you do, baka?" said Sanzo.

The vein was popped up on Gojyo's head. "Oh, sorry. So what is your plan? Sanzo Hoshi-sama."

Before Sanzo could mention anything, Nataku interrupted him. "Do you hear something?"

Hakkai turned around but he still could not hear what the boy told them. "No. What's matter, Nataku?"

"I…" Nataku stopped and continued it again. "This way!" He ended his word and started to run to the east part of the castle.

"What did he think he do?" murmured Gojyo.

Hakkai laughed. "We won't know about it until we follow him. Right, Sanzo?"

"Ch'."

They managed to follow Nataku and reached another hall.

"Why do you lead us to this hall?" asked Hakkai.

Nataku knitted his brows. "I feel there are something here." He turned around when he heard Sanzo's voice.

"Goku!"

"Nani?" Gojyo turned his face to the direction that Sanzo was moving to. "The saru!"

All of them moved to where Goku was. The boy was in the cave, and he just woke up when the other reached him. "Sanzo?"

"Why did you be in there?" asked Gojyo.

Goku shook his head. "I don't know. When I woke up a week ago, I was in here."

The cave that Goku was in was about twenty square meters. It was placed on one corner of the hall.

"We will take you out of there," said Hakkai. He tried to break it but the cave was too strong.

"Leave it to me," said Sanzo. He decided to use his gun. It's work.

"Are you okay?" asked Hakkai. He checked all over the boy's body. There was no wound. He sighed in relief, but he had to surprise when Goku protested.

"No," said Goku, "I'm hungry!"

Gojyo burst in laugh, while Sanzo sighed.

"It's no doubt for you to be hungry when you was fasting for a week," said Hakkai.

Goku shook his head that brought the surprise to the other. "There was someone to give me some food."

"Is there anyone here?" asked Nataku.

Goku nodded. "It's silver hair onee-chan."

Gojyo was stunned for the result.

Goku wondered. "What's matter, Gojyo-san?"

Gojyo stunned again and turned to Hakkai. "Did you hear the same?"

"I afraid to," replied Hakkai. "Why did you call him like that, Goku?"

Goku shrugged his shoulder. "Onee-chan told that I should call the older like that."

The wide smile was put on Gojyo's face. "Good work."

"But why you don't call me Sanzo-san?" asked Sanzo curiously.

Goku was a bit embarrassment when he admitted it. "I forgot. I just woke up anyway."

"Baka," muttered Gojyo.

Before they could continue their talk, there were the new comers in the room.

"Well, well." The man in laboratory suit, who had brown hair and brown eyes, started the new conversation. "Nice to see you again, Konzen-douji."

Sanzo-ikkou quickly turned to the source of the voice, only to be stunned. Nataku widened his eyes. He was speechless. The silent was taking over the room. It left only the smirk of the new comer in laboratory suit.

Sanzo sighed and muttered. "That bastard's still alive."

"It seems to be like that," smirked Gojyo.

"Huh? Do you know him?" amazed Goku.

Hakkai smiled at the boy and nodded. "He is our 'long lost friend'."

Gojyo sighed. "It's really good to see you again. Do you know? I didn't have a chance to say thank you for the last time we met."

Goku turned around, wondering. He didn't understand why they said they are friend, but still had the tense in the air. Although he didn't like the guy in that laboratory suit, he's still wondering the situation. _Did they say sarcastically?_

"Thanks for killing me," continued Gojyo, "Li Touten."

The elder smirked. "You're welcome." Behind him, there was the Nakuma-ikkou. Sara's face was a bit pale, but it had to look concisely to see the change.

"By the way," said Li Touten, "do you want to say it one more time? Because I afraid I have to kill you again."

"If only you think you can," replied Gojyo. He summoned his Shaku jou. "Goku, you're being with Hakkai."

"Er… Hai!" answered Goku.

As almost the same with the usual couples, Gojyo was with Sara and Hakkai was with Touya. The change was Sanzo was with Li Touten, and his usual opponent cooperated with Nakuma to fight with Nataku. Goku was nearly useless in this battle.

"You should choose your weapon as a sword. Do you know?" suggested Li Touten.

"Ch'." Sanzo fired his gun. But as everyone knew, gun had no effect on kami, including Li Touten. "Why do you be with them?" He mentioned Nakuma-ikkou. "You are kami, aren't you?"

Li Touten smirked… again. "I made a deal with 'her'."

Sanzo knitted his brows. "Her?"

"You are curious," mentioned Li Touten. "Okay, I'll tell you before you die. I made a deal with Gyukumen Koushu since five hundred years ago." He ended his word and disappeared from Sanzo's sight.

__

Where is he? Sanzo thought, which was interrupted by the voice behind him.

"I hope you don't mind if I'll give you the same wound as five hundred years ago, Konzen-douji," said Li Touten.

Sanzo quickly turned to defend himself, only to be injured at the same place as five hundred years ago. The blood was covering his body.

Goku widened his eyes. He was speechless. Everyone in Sanzo-ikkou stunned for that scene.

"SANZO!!!"

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

__

I finished it. ^^ Sorry again for this late chapter. I hope you will like it. Please read and review.


	12. chapter eleven : pay back

****

Back to the east.

By vermillian.

****

Summary: Five hundred years was passed, and Li Touten reappeared in Gyukumen Koushu side, only to gave Sanzo the same wound as he did to Konzen. What will be happened next?

****

Notes: Thanks for the reviews. I don't understand why my story has the tendency to be longer in every chapter. _*sweat dropped* _And I'm sorry again for the cliffhanger. In this chapter, it will be Goku-centric… again, and Dr Howan will also start to play a role. For Kougaiji-ikkou, I have to admit that they won't play much role in my story because I can't find a place for them, unless I change my plan and increase the chapter number. _*major sweat dropped* _ Please read and review.

****

Disclaimer: I did not own any character of saiyuki. I own only Nakuma-kun, Sara-san, Yumi, Touya, Touma, and the new version of Gyumaoh.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

****

Chapter eleven.

__

Pay Back.

"SANZO!!!"

Because both Hakkai and Gojyo regained their memory once they were kami, they also regained their true power. Hakkai blew his enemy with his ki. He managed to run to Sanzo and didn't forget to drag the stunned Goku with him.

"Sorry," said Gojyo. Then he threw Sara away with his Shaku jou, and attacked Li Touten in order to prevent any more damage on Sanzo.

"History repeats itself," said Li Touten. He laughed evilly.

"Sanzo!" shouted Hakkai. He generated his ki and tried to close Sanzo's wound, with Goku stunned beside him.

Touya was about to attack his enemy, but Li Touten stopped him. "Let's them go."

"Nani?" Touya glared at the elder.

Li Touten smirked. "And you two." He mentioned Nakuma and Yumi. "We still have a time to do what we want, after Konzen was dead… again."

As a result, Nakuma and Yumi stepped back from Nataku, and let him to run to where Sanzo-ikkou was.

"Hakkai, how is he?" asked Gojyo.

The green-eyed youkai didn't suddenly reply. He stopped to use his ki, and removed his hand off to let the other saw that the wound wasn't breeding anymore. "I don't know. I already close his wound. He lost so much blood. The rest is depending on him."

Gojyo cursed something in a low voice.

While the other was taking and worrying about Sanzo, Goku was still speechless. His face paled and his heartbeat was increasing in every minute. There were many images to pass through his mind. _What is this? Is this situation ever happen before? When?_

Gojyo turned to Nataku. "Can you transfer the blood to him?"

Nataku was blushing. "Er… no, I can't."

"Why do you blush like that?" asked Gojyo. That was before he realized something. "Ah… There is only reason. That baba told you, didn't she?"

Nataku nodded, his face was still red. "She told me about the last time she tried to transfer your blood to Kon… er… Sanzo."

__

Transfer blood to him? Goku wondered. Then many fragmented memories were facing him.

__

*flashback*

In somewhere under the earth surface, Sanzo was laid on the ground. He was poisoned.

"What will we do, Hakkai?" asked Goku.

Hakkai didn't suddenly give an answer. He remembered what he ever told the boy. _'We have to believe in him that he won't die so easily, and be strong.'_

'Okay. I'll be strong,' replied Goku.

"We have to get out of here for the first," answered Hakkai.

xxxxx

The blood was covered on Sanzo's body. Because of his spontaneous reaction, the monk shield Goku from Rikudou's pike, and as a result, he took it instead of the boy.

"Sanzo!?" cried Goku.

"Ch'." That was the last word before Sanzo was unconscious.

Because of a lot of bloods on Sanzo's body, it caused the headache on Goku. The image was appearing in his mind. _Who is that guy?_ There was the long blonde-hair man with a couple of purple eyes.

"Argh!" Goku was transforming to Seiten Taisei Son Goku.

xxxxx

xxxxx

__

Where am I? It's so dark and narrow. I want to get out of here!

Suddenly the light was flashing to the boy's eyes. The wall that separated him from the world was broken. He was naked and sat alone on the top of the small mountain. The yellow ball was floating in front of him.

Seiten Taisei Son Goku was born.

xxxxx

"Let me go!" protested the golden-eyed boy. "Where is food? You said you would feed me!"

"This is in front of Kanzoen Bosatsu-sama! Make yourself good!" scolded the man.

On another side, the blonde-hair man talked to the woman on the throne. "Is the boy that you want me to see?"

The woman, who was called Kanzeon Bosatsu, smirked… evilly. "Yes. At least he is less boring. Right, Konzen?"

At the time, the man who brought the boy shouted, "Ouch! Stop biting me!"

The boy escaped from the distance that he could be harmed, and he accidentally glanced at Konzen. _The Sun?_

xxxxx

"Konzen! I have a new friend today!" stated the boy.

Konzen glanced at the boy before stopped to pay attention on him. "Really?"

The boy didn't like it. He tried to call an attention again. "Yes, his age is around me."

Konzen knitted his brows. _But in this place, the boy that ages around him is…_

"Ne, Konzen."

"What?"

"Give me a name," requested the boy, "Nataku asked me a name but I couldn't tell him. I want to tell him next time!"

"I'll think about it later," replied Konzen. He was about to continue his sleeping when the boy interrupted him, but he couldn't."

"A NAME!" shouted the boy, "ANY NAME!"

"Oi! Stop annoying me! Okay, it's saru."

The boy surely didn't like it. "I'm not a saru!"

Konzen was about to do something terrible to the boy in order to stop the argument, but, again, he had to change his mind when he saw the pair of golden-eyed. He turned away from the boy. "Goku."

"Huh?"

"It's Goku," shouted Konzen, "now stop arguing me!"

xxxxx

"Ten-chan! Ken-niichan! Hurry up!" Goku dragged his older friends to Konzen's office. They planned to have a picnic on Togenkyo, and Goku wanted Konzen to go with them.

"Hai, hai," replied Tenpou with his favorite smile.

"Do you remember the plan?" asked Kenren.

Goku nodded with a grin. "Sure!"

xxxxx

On Togenkyo, Konzen-ikkou had to change their picnic into the fighting against the Emperor's order for saving the boy's life, Nakuma.

"Can they go with us?" asked Goku.

Konzen shook his head. "They can't."

"And you stay with them in Togenkyo, Sara," commanded Kenren.

"But I don't want to!" protested Sara.

"You have to!"

xxxxx

In front of the boy, there were Tenpou and Kenren's bodies, lifeless, and the big wound on Konzen, that was caused by Li Touten's sword. He got it because of his attempt to protect Goku.

"Be alive."

"KONZEN!"

xxxxx

__

If this was the deep underground where I can never see the sun, then I'll rather not know what's freedom and warmth.

Goku always watched the sunset. He had no memory, none at all. But he was waiting for someone for a long time, waiting for someone to find him.

"It's noisy," said the young monk.

Goku was speechless. He just looked up at the blonde-hair monk. _The… Sun?_

The monk sighed when he saw Goku's sight. "It's no other choice. Give me a hand. I'll bring you with me."

Suddenly Goku's hand reached the monk's, his chain and the cage was gone, like it's never being there. He found his guardian … his sun.

__

*End flashback*

"…ku. Goku," called Hakkai.

Goku winked. "H… Hai!"

"Are you alright?" asked Hakkai anxiously.

"I'm alright," replied Goku dryly.

"At least he didn't transform," hinted Gojyo.

Hakkai was about to say something when he was interrupted. "Does he finish to give a final instruction?" teased Touya. He pretended to apologize when Sanzo-ikkou glared at him. "Oh, sorry. I think he's gone."

"In fact, it seems he was unconscious because of losing too much blood. So I don't think that he will have the chance that you talk about," hinted Li Touten. He told Touya.

"I see," nodded the younger.

"Teme!" Gojyo was about to harm them when someone pulled his arm. He surprised when he realized that it's Goku, but the boy didn't face him so he was no idea what Goku thought. "What…"

Goku interrupted him. "Leave them to me."

"If only Touya, you may have a capacity to defeat him. But all of them? I don't think so," said Nataku.

"Nataku was right. Even I think that you have capacity to defeat no one," teased Gojyo. He raised his hand, but it didn't reach the boy. Goku avoided it.

"Goku," hinted Hakkai.

"I said leave them, Gojyo," repeated Goku.

"Do you forget what 'onee-chan' told you?" muttered Gojyo.

Goku ignored him and started to walk to Li Touten as the first target.

Unfortunately Sanzo interrupted him. "Bakasaru."

"Sanzo. Are you alright?" asked Hakkai surprisingly.

"I won't die that easy, baka," said Sanzo. He tried to sit up with Hakkai's help and turned to Goku. "You can't fight alone with all of them."

Goku glanced at the monk before turned back to Li Touten. "I can't leave him this time," explained the boy. However, the next sentence was surprising everyone, including in Li Touten's side. "I made the mistake twice. Five hundred years ago, I let him did this to 'Konzen', and I couldn't stop him to do the same thing this time. So all that I can do is to make him repay what he did."

"Goku. Do you…" Gojyo couldn't finish his word.

Goku ignored the red-hair youkai and turned to Hakkai "Will you…" He stopped it.

Hakkai understood. He nodded. "You don't have to worry about Sanzo. Just do what you want."

"Thanks," replied Goku. A little smile was putting on his face before it was gone in the next minute. He headed to Li Touten again. "Nyoibou!" With an unbelievable speed, Goku attacked Li Touten that might make a lot of harmful to the elder if Nakuma didn't interfere him.

Goku narrowed his eye. "I have no business on you. Get out of my way."

"What if I don't?" replied Nakuma.

Without warning, only one throw of Nyoibou, Goku sent Nakuma to another side of the hall that caused the wall collapsed down.

"Nakuma!" shouted Sara. She and Yumi ran to check Nakuma whether he got any wound or not.

"So strong," murmured Nataku.

Gojyo was speechless. _Is that his true power?_

"Goku!" shouted Hakkai when he saw Touya came to attack the boy from behind.

Touya smirked. "It's too late." He wouldn't say it if he only knew. Even he took the advantage when Goku was busing with Nakuma, he still too slow for the boy. Before he could attack Goku, the unseen punch was knocking him, and broke his ribs. Then he was sent to another side of the room by only one kick.

"He's faster than the last time he was in his original form. How could it be?" said Gojyo unbelievably.

It's Sanzo who answered him. "It may because he regained his memory that brought his true power back, like you and Hakkai."

At the moment, Goku changed his target back to Li Touten. "You have to pay."

"If only you think you can," replied the elder. Although he said it with his full confidence, it seemed to be impossible to defeat Goku, who regained his true power.

Goku attacked the elder again with his Nyoibou but Li Touten just could defend it in time.

"What are you smirking for?" asked Goku.

Li Touten didn't suddenly reply. He changed the topic. "Do you know what is the deal between Gyukumen Koushu and me?"

"What?" Goku couldn't catch what the elder tried to say.

"The deal is if our plan is success, she will get her husband back and also Togenkyo. For my sharing part is Tenkai," said Li Touten.

"Nani!?" said Gojyo unbelievably.

"Why did you tell me?" asked Goku.

"It's because," replied Li Touten, "I don't want you to beware your back."

"Nani?"

"Goku!" shouted Hakkai. Touya was about to kill the boy. Hakkai realized that Goku couldn't defend himself in time. He generated his ki as a big ball and threw it to Touya. As a result, the ogre was disappeared. He's gone.

"You're alone," said Goku. His mind was concentrating at the elder. He was about to harm Li Touten, but unfortunately Yumi was interfering and separated him from the elder.

It's not only Yumi, but Nii Jyeni also joined this interference. He sent youkais that were more than a hundred in order to interrupt Sanzo-ikkou. Although Goku and the other could easily defeat them, they still couldn't prevent the evasion of Nakuma-ikkou. As a result, Nakuma-ikkou, including Nii Jyeni and Li Touten, was escaping from the castle and went back to the main one without any obstruction.

When Goku and the other defeated all of youkais, they decided to get out of this castle and found some place for Sanzo to take a rest.

"Nataku," called Goku. "Thanks for coming."

Nataku didn't suddenly replied. "That's all right and it's because I want to…"

Goku interrupted. "It's not your fault if you want to talk about five hundred years ago. After all, we are friend, aren't we?" He grinned.

Nataku stared at his friend for a while before nodded, and gave back a big grinned. "Sure!"

__

-An inn-

"Oi! Saru!" called Gojyo.

Goku pissed off. "Don't call me saru! Your red hair cockroach!"

"Baka," muttered Sanzo. The vein was popped up on his head as its original form.

Hakkai laughed.

"Hey! I just want to ask," protested Gojyo.

"You can if you won't call me saru, ero-kappa," replied Goku.

Gojyo glared at the boy. "Do you want to fight?"

Before the argument would be increasing, Hakkai interrupted them… again. "Maa, maa. What do you want to ask him, Gojyo?"

Gojyo changed his target of glaring before answered. "I want to ask him whether he know or not why he lost his memory, and how he regained it."

"Sou ka," said Hakkai. He turned to Goku. "For us, we started to regain our memory when we first met you. We tried to remember the rest, but we just regained all of it when we met Nataku. What's about you?"

Goku was absolutely tongue-tied. He took a minute before replied something. "Did you say you started to remember when you saw me at the first time? Why didn't you tell me?" Then he turned and stared at Sanzo.

The monk didn't want to answer about it. "Ch'."

"Sorry, Goku." It became Hakkai's duty to answer the boy. "But we didn't think that we would regain all of memory so fast. We afraid that if we told you and it became a daydream, it might hurt you."

Goku sighed. "I thought… forget it." He shook his head.

"Say it," ordered Gojyo.

"I don't want to talk about it. After all, it was the past," protested Goku.

"It means you know the reason." Gojyo didn't give up. "Come on! Let's talk about it."

Goku compressed his lips. He still didn't want to talk about it. But when he started to say, it looked like everything was prepared on his tongue. "I just thought that you didn't want to remember the past, and I was a troublemaker who forced you to think about it. You might not want me to be there. I thought if I didn't contact you or lost my memory, everything would be better." The silence was taking place. While the boy talked about the reason that let him to forget the past, he stared at his fingers just like it was the most interesting thing in the world. He still continued what he did after he ended his sentence.

__

*smack* *smack* *smack* Sanzo's favorite paper fan hit on Goku's head, and destroyed the silence.

"ITAI!" protested Goku. "What do you think you do?"

Sanzo ignored the protest. "Baka. You are always being a troublemaker by yourself."

Goku was about to continue protesting when Gojyo pounded him on the head. "What do you think you do? Ero-kappa!"

"Ch'. Bakasaru," said Gojyo, "how did you think you could force us? We always do what we want to do. Don't you remember what 'Konzen-sama' always said? Bakasaru!"

"Maa, maa," said Hakkai. He's always the one who calmed down the argument, and he did it again. "It's the past. Everything is going to be better now."

"Ch'," muttered Goku. He kept quiet for a while. "Thanks."

"Baka," said Sanzo.

The tense was passed. Hakkai reverted to the topic. "How did you regain your memory? Is it because of Sanzo?"

Goku nodded. "When I saw a lot of his blood, I started to remember the past and the story was passing through my head, including what happen in Tenkai."

"I see," replied Hakkai.

"Then you remember everything," concluded Nataku.

Goku nodded instead of the answer.

They continued their conversation for a while before Hakkai could realize how late at night was. "Let's take some rest. We have to regain our energy and attack the main castle in a couple of day."

"Tomorrow," said Sanzo.

Hakkai didn't even glance at his leader when he rejected the suggestion. "Two days after tomorrow, and no regret."

"I agree," said Goku seriously.

"Two votes," approved Gojyo.

"No, you are wrong," stated Nataku. Everyone stared at him. "It's three."

"Don't forget me and it will be four," hinted Hakkai.

"Kyu!"

"Five, including Hakuryu." He smiled at the white dragon and then turned to Sanzo. "Do you have any comment, Sanzo?"

Sanzo swore and cursed something, which would be censored if he said it on air. "Do whatever you want."

**********

__

-Neo-Houto Castle-

"Three ribs were broken. He's also losing a lot of blood, and still unconscious. We have to heal him as soon as possible," said Nii Jyeni. He smirked when he saw Sara's eyes. "Will you let him in my charge?"

Sara gritted her teeth. _ If only I have a healing power. _ "Please."

"Sara-sama!" protested Yumi.

"We have no choice but to trust him," replied Sara.

"Clever girl," murmured Nii Jyeni. As a result, he got two glares. "Yare, yare. I will try my best. By the way, Dr. Howan is with me."

"It's the only reason that I let him to be with you," said Sara coldly.

"Hai, hai. Oh, she just comes in time to save my life," teased Nii Jyeni. He mentioned Howan, who just arrived the place.

She turned to Sara. "What's wrong with him?"

Before Sara could reply anything, Nii Jyeni interrupted with his words. "He underestimated his enemy." And he got three glares because of it. He made an excuse. "I just said as the outsider."

Sara sighed. "I don't want to admit it but he was right."

"Sara-sama," hinted Yumi.

"It's true, Yumi. None of us thought that Goku could improve his power in soon, but we are wrong," said Sara. She turned to Howan. "I entrust you. Please take care of him."

Howan nodded. "With my life, Sara-sama."

After the doctor brought Nakuma to the surgery and left two women behind, Yumi turned to the aunt of her master. "Can we trust her?"

Sara nodded. "Well, it happened before you united with us."

On the surgery, after the operation was accomplished, Nakuma was still unconscious. Howan volunteered to look after him. When the other left her alone, she stared at Nakuma.

"Is it twelve year? It's a long time," murmured Howan, "after you helped me that day."

At Sara's room, she just finished to tell Yumi the first meeting between Nakuma and Howan.

"So Nakuma-sama was saving her from her people," concluded Yumi.

Sara nodded. "It's meaningful to her. Without him, she wouldn't be what she is. You don't have to worry that she will betray us."

"Hai, Sara-sama," replied Yumi.

After they continued their conversation for a while, Yumi turned back to her room and left Sara behind with her own thought. _They will be here in a few days. What will we do? **What will I do?**_ She went to her window and stared outside the room. She tried to change her thought, but there was only one thing in her mind, only one picture. "Kenren-sama."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

__

It's longer than usual, ne? ^^ About Howan's past, I have no space for her in this series, but I'll put it in the new one. I'll post it soon. Back to this chapter, what do you think about it? Please read and review.


	13. chapter twelve : devastation

****

Back to the east.

By vermillian.

****

Summary: After the real plot was started from chapter seven, many things were happened. From Goku lost his memory, until he regained it and also his true power. He and his comrades defeated Nakuma-ikkou, and headed to the main castle.

****

Notes: Thanks for the reviews. Gomen nasai for this late chapter. --' From the last chapter, Goku regained his memory and also his power. As a result, he easily defeated Nakuma-ikkou. After Sanzo-ikkou, that's including Nataku, took some rest, they headed to the main castle. However there is nothing simple. They will get some surprise in this chapter. _*smile evilly*_ And I want to tell you something, from now on there will be a lot of angst in my story. Please read and review… and Happy New Year 2003. :D

****

Disclaimer: I did not own any character of saiyuki. I own only Nakuma-kun, Sara-san, Yumi, Touya, Touma, and the new version of Gyumaoh.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

****

Chapter twelve.

__

Devastation.

-Neo-Houto Castle-

In front of the big capsule, there was the woman. She stared at the man inside it.

"Gyukumen Koushu-sama," began Nii Jyeni.

Gyukumen Koushu turned to her scientist. "How is he?"

Nii Jyeni knew whom she meant for. "Nakuma-sama will recover and ready within two days, Gyukumen Koushu-sama."

"Good," said Gyukumen Koushu, "I hope there will be someone to delay Sanzo-ikkou and make the situation to be funnier."

"He will be the one for you, Gyukumen Koushu-sama." Nii Jyeni smiled evilly.

She smirked. "I really want to see his reaction, you know? The reaction after he finds the truth that his beloved mother was gone for a long time. Everything he did he did for nothing… Oh, no. I have to say he did it for me, right? For his beloved aunt." She giggled.

Nii Jyeni was about to reply when someone made a noise. Something was dropped on the ground. They turned quickly to the intruder.

"Oh, it's you. Sara-sama," remarked Nii Jyeni.

Sara walked out from her hiding place. "What do you mean about Celine?"

Nii Jyeni pretended to sigh. "She heard it."

Sara glared at him, but she didn't have a chance to say. Gyukumen Koushu interrupted. "I just said she was gone for a long time."

"But you said…" argued Sara, "no, you promised him. You promised Nakuma that you would help his mother if he helped you in return."

Gyukumen Koushu pretended to be surprise. "Did I really say that?" She widened her eyes and turned to Nii Jyeni. "Have you ever heard me to say something about it?"

Nii Jyeni smirked. He glanced at Sara and said, "no, Gyukumen Koushu-sama. Unless you meant the useless woman, who was absolutely not interesting."

"Really?" said Gyukumen Koushu. She was looked so satisfied with her memory. "So it should be what you say."

"How could you do it?" said Sara unbelievably. She stared at the elder woman. "She's your sister!"

"So what?" replied Gyukumen Koushu coldly. "How could it mean to me if I didn't want her to stay in my way?"

"You!" That's all Sara could say. She was speechless for Gyukumen Koushu's words. Then she summoned her sword and was about to attack the empress. Unfortunately, she was interrupted. Li Touten used his sword to defend her from Gyukumen Koushu.

Nii Jyeni smirked. "You come for a perfect time, Li Touten-sama."

"I think so," replied Li Touten. He smirked and turned to Sara. "It'd be better for you to forget what you heard."

"Ch'." Sara cursed something out loud instead of the answer.

Li Touten shook his head. "Where did you learn that word from? You'd never be like that in Tenkai."

"It's none of your business," replied Sara coldly before she tried to attack him again. It's useless. One blow from Li Touten sent her to crash the wall. Because of it, Sara was unconscious.

"Cage her," order Li Touten. End of his command, youkais appeared from nowhere and carried Sara out of the hall. After that there were only four people in the hall, including the man in capsule, Li Touten turned to Gyukumen Koushu and asked, "shall we continue our original project?" He smirked and pointed at the big capsule.

There was something to be lit up in Gyukumen Koushu's eyes before it's gone in the next second. She smiled evilly. Only god and she would know what it meant. "Let's continue it."

**********

Back to Nakuma, after he was brought back to his room for a rest, he was still unconscious. He dreamt about something that changed his life. It happened in a long time ago. It's about his mother.

After Konzen-ikkou left Sara and her brother's family, and back to Tenkai, Sara decided to go to Konzen's secret place. They had a chance to live peacefully for only a week. It's before something worse happened. They were attacked by the Tenkai's soldiers. Sara tried her best to protect her brother's family. But due to the disadvantage of the number, they were captured in a short time.

"This work is easier than I think." The man that was seemed to be the leader said. He smirked when he saw Sara glared at him.

The other man asked. "What will we do next, sir?"

"Kill them all," replied the leader.

As a result, Celine panicked. She protested. "No, please leave Nakuma. He's innocent!"

The soldiers laughed. One of them spoke to his friend. "Do you hear that? The youkai begged us!"

Sara swore something terrible and shouted. "You have to pay for it!"

The soldier was laughing again. "You will die in a few minute. Who will make us to do it for you? Oh, sorry. It seems she still don't know 'that'." He told his friends.

"What do you mean?" Sara didn't understand what they talked about.

They smirked. One of them replied. "Okay. I will tell you before you die. Kenren Taishou and his comrades were gone."

The fact was passing through Sara's mind. As a result, she was breathless.

The other guy continued. "So now you understand that no one could help you, don't you?" He turned to Nakuma. "And you will be the first to die!" He raised his sword.

Sara tried to get free from her captor, but it's useless. 

Nakuma closed his eyes and prepared to receive the sword. But it never came. So he opened his eyes only to see his nightmare. Celine used herself to shield her son.

"Kaa-san! Kaa-san!"

Celine smiled weakly at her son. "Nakuma."

"Even youkai still love her child." One of the soldiers said. "Didn't she understand that all of them will… Argh!" He didn't have a chance to complete his sentence. He was killed.

The rest of soldier shocked and turned around the place only to find the fact that they were encircled by the several youkais.

"Nani!?"

The youkais was attacking. They used the advantage of the number and conquered over the Tenkai's armies in a short time.

"Kaa-san," cried Nakuma.

"Don't cry, Nakuma." Celine tried to raise her hand to swipe Nakuma's tears.

"We have to heal her as soon as possible," said Sara worryingly. Before she could do something, she was interrupted.

"You're right," said the new comer. "We have to heal her before it's too late."

Sara quickly turned to the new comer. _Woman?_ She knitted her brows. "Youkai." She said. "Thank you for helping us, but why?"

There was no answer from the new comer. It's not necessary. Celine gave Sara the answer. "Mei…line?" She said surprisingly. [A/N: Meiline's the childhood name of Gyukumen Koshu. They always called each other by their own name.]

Meiline or Gyukumen Koushu smiled. "Long time no see. Right, Celine?"

Sara was confusing. "Do you know her?" She asked Celine.

"She's my sister," replied Celine before she coughed in blood.

"Kaa-san!" cried Nakuma.

"We have to bring her to my place," said Gyukumen Koushu. She glanced at Sara.

Sara gritted her teeth and glanced at crying Nakuma before nodded. "Please."

Gyukumen Koushu gave a signal to transfer Celine and the other to her castle. The mystic smile was put on her face. Sara saw it. Even she didn't understand why Gyukumen Koushu acted like that, she still didn't like it.

Meanwhile Nakuma, who wasn't allowed to go along with his mother, was with Sara and tightly caught her hand while he sobbed. After he could hold it, he raised to Sara. "Sara-san. Will Kaa-san be alright?"

Sara tried to smile. "She will be, Nakuma. Don't worry." She answered the boy although she didn't even have any confidence about it.

"But…" Nakuma paused before he could end his words.

"But what?" asked Sara.

The boy didn't suddenly reply. "I don't that woman. I don't like her eyes."

Sara remained the silent for a while. "Me too. But it's the only thing that we can do now." She had to stop the personal talk when Gyukumen Koushu came to join.

"I already sent Celine to the surgery room. The rest is depend on her," said Gyukumen Koushu.

"You will help her, right?" asked Nakuma worryingly.

The elder gave back a mystic smile. "Of course, I will. She is my sister. Remember?"

Before she could continue their conversation, some youkai interrupt them. He came to inform some news to Gyukumen Koushu. "I see." She answered her subordinate. "Tell 'him'. I'll go there in soon."

"Hai, Gyukumen Koushu-sama."

Sara knitted her brows. The empress saw it. "I just changed my name after I was here. Gyukumen Koushu is my new name."

"I see," replied Sara. She knitted her brows again before said. "If you have a guest…"

Gyukumen Koushu interrupted. She waved her hand. "Don't worry. He can wait and my nephew is surely my first priority." When she found that Sara and Nakuma still kept quiet, she continued her speak. "And another thing that I want to ask you two to do while we try to heal Celine."

"Do you want our help?" asked Sara surprisingly.

"Yes," replied Gyukumen Koushu. Her face was sadness. "Now we have to hide ourselves and our projects from Tenkai. Moreover, to heal Celine may take a time. She lost so much blood, and also her power. I don't know when she will wake up. We might have to freeze her until the day we can find the way to help her. It may take a day, a month, or a year. While you keep waiting, will you help us?"

Sara continued her silent for a while before took a glance at Nakuma and gave Gyukumen Koushu the answer. "We will. It's repayment for your kindness."

The empress smiled like she already knew the answer. She got what she wanted. "Good. I'll tell you later when I have some work for you. I have to go and don't forget to make yourself like you are at home." After she finished her words, she left the two to another room that her servant told her.

"I don't like it," complained Nakuma. He told his aunt when they were alone again.

"I understand," replied Sara, "but we have to bear it for your mother."

Nakuma nodded. "Hai, Sara-san."

__

After the day we arrived the castle, we had to do many things for Gyukumen Koushu but Kaa-san was still not waking up. It took a day, a week, and a year but Kaa-san still closed her eyes. That bitch said they couldn't find the way to manage everything to be back into normal, and the five hundred years were passed. I still cannot do anything for Kaa-san. How long do I have to bear it? How long do I have to fight? Kaa-san? What should I do?

Nakuma opened his eyes. He wondered what's going on and why he's in his room. It took a few seconds before he could recall his memory._ I lost._

"Nakuma-sama?" Before he could have the further thought, Yumi interrupted him. "You finally wake up."

Nakuma tried to get up but he couldn't.

"You have to take a rest for a while. You're unconscious for three days," told Yumi when she saw her master tried to get up.

"Three days?" murmured Nakuma. He sighed. "We're absolutely loss."

Yumi tried to cheer her master up. "You just didn't expect for it. You will easily win over them…" She couldn't finish her sentence when Nakuma made an interruption. He waved his hand.

"You don't have to cheer me up. I know what happen that day," said Nakuma. "They are stronger."

"But…"

Nakuma interrupted again. "But that's all they can do. They won't have the chance again." He turned to his subordinate. "Prepare our army and yourself for the next battle. They will come here in soon."

"Hai. But you…"

Nakuma tried to put a little smile on his face. "Don't worry about me. I will ready in tomorrow." He didn't give Yumi a chance to mention anything about it. "Where is Sara-san? Have you seen her?"

Yumi didn't want to change the topic, but she had to answer her master. "I don't know. The last time I saw her, she said she would go to find Gyukumen Koushu but she didn't tell me the reason."

"I see." Nakuma nodded. "She shouldn't bear everything that hard." He murmured to himself while he guessed about Sara's reason_. It must be Kaa-san. She always does it for me._ He turned to Yumi. "And the same as you. You don't have to be too serious. It'd be better if you take care of your health."

"Arigato, Nakuma-sama." Yumi replied. Her heart was suddenly expanded with happiness before it became depressed due to the next sentence.

"You are like my sister, my important sister that I never have."

Yumi had to use all of her power to reply. She didn't make an eye contact with her master. "I'm really glad for it." She didn't even know what to say. "I will go to prepare our armies for Sanzo-ikkou." She didn't wait for the answer, and quickly left the room.

Nakuma's eyes turned a bit sorry for what he said. "I'm sorry, Yumi. I can't return your feeling. That's all I can give to you."

**********

__

-The main hall-

The light was glowing from the capsule, which was opened. The man who was lying in there was slowly getting up. That man was looked like Nakuma but darker. There were three people around him, and the one of those people, Gyukumen Koushu, walked to the guy and embraced him. "I'm glad you finally come back, Gyumaoh."

After Gyukumen Koushu led her husband to their throne, she turned to Nii Jyeni. "What will the Sanzo-ikkou think? If they only knew that all the things that they do to stop the resurrection of my beloved at Tenjikukoku are useless. Those were just the things that we use to bring their attention away from here, to cover the real experiment." Then she turned back to Gyumaoh. "Do you like your new body?"

"Small but powerful," replied Gyumaoh.

Nii Jyeni nodded. "Of course, sir. We create your new body from the half-breed, youkai and kami, which combine the power of two races."

"And the third race came from Son Goku. Then last step was to pass your memory into the new body." Li Touten concluded it. "All of that cause you to be the most powerful creature that have the power of three races."

"That's great," said Gyumaoh. He smirked.

"Yes, it's great." Li Touten smirked while he thought of what he would get. "Now we will get everything we want. Nobody can stop us."

Gyukumen Koushu took a glance at her scientist and the mystic smiles were putting on their face. Then she turned to her husband while replied to Li Touten. "You're right. Nobody can stop us."

Li Touten didn't really understand what the empress meant but he started to feel that something was wrong. He didn't have a chance to say anything before Gyumaoh began it. "I really wonder what kind of power I have."

Gyukumen Koushu smiled evilly. "If you want to try your power, let's start." Then she pointed at Li Touten. "From him?"

Gyumaoh laughed. "As your wish." He left his throne and started to walk to the only kami in that place. 

Li Touten knew without telling. He was in trouble, a REALLY BIG trouble. "Are you kidding?" He glanced at Gyukumen Koushu, who still had an evil smile on her face. Then he started to shout. "What do you mean? We are coworkers, aren't we? We have the deal! You will have Togenkyo, and give me Tenkai after I give you a help and our plan's done!"

Gyukumen Koushu derided. "But when I thought carefully about it, it'd be better if we, Gyumaoh and I, have both of them. Don't say that you never think about it. I know you also thought about the eradication of us when everything is done." She said and raised her hand to stop whatever Li Touten wanted to say. She repeated her sentence. "Don't say you never think about it. How can I trust the man who even can betray his son and his people? You may betray us someday, that I won't let it to happen. Please continued it, Gyumaoh, and everything will be yours."

"As your wish," replied Gyumaoh. He was smirking and began to attack Li Touten. It's absolutely that the kami didn't want to die so easy but he couldn't do much a thing. After he summoned his sword and tried to attack the demon king, he fell to defend himself. His sword was destroyed in the next second. Gyumaoh used his bare hand to break it. Without warning, he used his free hand to attack his victim. A lot of blood was stained his hand and Li Touten's body. Before the kami's eyes were blank, he pointed at Gyukumen Koushu and cursed. "You betrayed me! You won't get what you want! Your plan will be destroy and you will have nothing! … ARGH!!!"

The last scream was coming from his throat due to the last attack of Gyumaoh. "Urusai." He said coldly and threw the lifeless body of Li Touten away. He went back to his throne beside Gyukumen Koushu.

"Excellent," said Gyukumen Koushu. Then she turned to Nii Jyeni. "Let's call someone take the body away. I don't want it to dirty my hall."

"As your wish, Gyukumen Koushu-sama," replied Nii Jyeni. He left the hall to call youkai to do his master's flavor.

After Gyukumen Koushu was alone with her husband, she turned to him. "Now we will get everything we want. Nobody can stop us, not even Toushin Taishi, Tenkai or Son Goku. You will be the only king of both Tenkai and Togenkyo. I do it for you. Everything is only for you, my beloved."

"So do I," replied Gyumaoh. "You will be the only queen of mine and the whole world."

**********

After the day was passed, Nakuma was strong enough to walk around the castle in order to prepare himself and the other for the attacking of Sanzo-ikkou.

"Nakuma-sama," said Yumi, "our armies are ready for the invasion."

Nakuma nodded and wondered when he didn't see his aunt with Yumi. "Where is Sara-san?"

Yumi shook her head. "Sumimasen, but I still didn't see her. She might go outside the castle to prepare Sanzo-ikkou's coming."

Nakuma didn't replied. He knitted his brows. _There must be something wrong._ But he almost forgot it when he was informed something.

Yumi saw his face and wondered why. She didn't have to keep her curious for so long. Nakuma told her. "Sanzo-ikkou is arrived. It's time for revenge."

**********

__

-Back to the main hall-

After the body was brought out of the hall, Nii Jyeni came back with the news. "Gyumaoh-sama, Gyukumen Koushu-sama. I just have some news to pass to you."

"Say it," ordered Gyumaoh.

"Hai," replied Nii Jyeni. "Sanzo-ikkou is arrived with the Toushin Taishi Nataku."

As a result, the evil smile was appearing on Gyukumen Koushu's face. "That's great." She said and turned to her husband. "Do you want Nakuma to fight with them? Or else do you want eliminate all of them by yourself?"

Gyumaoh smirked. "What do you think about it?"

Gyukumen Koushu laughed instead of the answer. She turned back to Nii Jyeni. "Tell someone to pretend to release that girl." She meant Sara. "It should be better if Nakuma have the intention to fight with my Gyumaoh. To show them how powerful he is." She said and continued before her scientist would leave the hall. The evil smile was reappeared on her face. "Wait a minute. I change my mind. Just tell Howan about the Sanzo-ikkou and what happen to Sara. She will complete what we want."

"Hai, Gyukumen Koushu-sama," replied Nii Jyeni. He left the hall again and this time he went with the mystic smile on his face.

**********

"Nani!? The Sanzo-ikkou is arrived!" The news from Nii Jyeni led a panic to Howan.

"Yes. I just got some messenger about it," said Nii Jyeni. " I think Nakuma-sama may challenge them on the fighting match this time." He pretended to sigh but Howan didn't pay any attention. Her mind was still stuck on what the man told her. "A lot of things were happened in this week. Do you think the prince will have some trouble?"

"Why did you say so?" Howan didn't get it.

"Oh, I thought you already knew it." His voice was filled with the fake surprising.

"What did you want to say?" Howan started to be annoyed.

The mystic smile was put on Nii Jyeni's face._ I don't like it_. Howan thought.

"Sara-sama," said the guy. "She was captured."

"Nani? Why?"

__

How easy she falls into my trap. Nii Jyeni thought and began what he prepared to tell her. After he finished his details, Howan was in full panicked state. "I think Nakuma-sama can fight with Sanzo-ikkou without Sara-sama. Don't worry about it. Let's find the shelter."

"I… I will follow you later. I will go to my office to pick something," said Howan with the unstable voice.

Nii Jyeni shrugged his shoulder. "Okay. Ja ne~." He turned back from Howan and got into his room. When Howan thought that nobody was in the path. She walked hurriedly to where Sara was. She didn't notice that someone peered at her from the hidden place and the mystic smile was put on his face. "Thanks for your coorperation."

"Hurry up!" said Sara. After Howan knew Sara's status from Nii Jyeni, she quickly turned to the jail and released the kami. When Sara was freed, she moved as fast as possible to the fighting area. She wanted to tell Nakuma and stopped the fighting as soon as she could.

Howan knitted her brow. "But your wound…"

Sara interrupted. "My wounds are fine." And she had to bite her lip when the pain molested her arm again. _Ch'._ Her arm was broken. The capture wasn't soft when he threw her to the jail. The wound wasn't only on her arm, but her face was also contused and had a cut. _There is no time for healing. I must be hurry. _ She compressed her lips and tried to walk faster. "We must be hurry."

**********

In the front hall, Sanzo and his comrades defeated the several youkais that were sent to stop them. The youkai armies couldn't take the advantage on the number. There was useless for Sanzo-ikkou. They started to bore.

"This is boring. Why do they not send someone that's more powerful than this general youkai?" complained Gojyo. He killed some more youkais with his Shaku jou.

"Maa, maa." Hakkai laughed as his usual form. "They might be in the preparing step, and will come for you in soon." The ki was blasted from his hand.

"Ne, when everything is done, will you come back to Tenkai?" asked Nataku while he generated his fire dragon that was like Homura's one and threw it to the youkais.

"I don't know," replied Goku. He glanced at Sanzo while he threw another youkai away with his Nyoibou.

"We will think about it later," replied Sanzo. He knew that Goku would want to ask him so he gave the answer back without any glance. He reloaded his favorite Smith and Wesson for the fifth time before started to fire again.

They continued the fighting until someone was shown in the hall. "Sorry for keep you waiting," said Nakuma. Yumi was with him, but there was still no Sara in sight that caused Gojyo to be curious. "Where is Sara?"

"It's none of your business," replied Nakuma coldly, even deep inside he was still worry about his aunt. "You will end up here anyway, whether she is here or not. I will pay what I owe you."

"Goku," signaled Sanzo.

"Okay!" replied Goku. He was about to attack when someone interrupted them.

"Stop it!" shouted Sara. As a result, everyone turned to the source of voice only to take a hard breath. Gojyo was the first one who could cover from the shock. "Sara! What does happen to you?" He ran to the kami, absolutely forgot the truth that they were still the opposite side.

Sara's eyes were a bit warmer. "Don't worry about me." She said and bit her mouth when Gojyo caught her arm. He knitted his brow. "What does happen to your arm? It's broken!"

"Nani!?" shouted Nakuma. He and the other tried to grab her arm, but Gojyo didn't let them. The argument was starting instead of the fighting. They blamed the other for Sara's broken arm. Gojyo didn't let anyone to get near Sara. Hakkai wanted to heal her face. This circumstance was continued for a while until Sara's patient was gone.

"SHUT UP!" It's work. The silent was taking place. Nobody dared to say anything. Actually no one in this place ever heard Sara yelled like that. "Now listen to me." She continued. "You have to stop fighting at each other and also stop the argument!" She added 'argument' when she thought about what happen a minute ago.

"But why? You already know the reason of mine for doing this," protested Nakuma.

Sara's eyes were softer. "Listen to me, Nakuma. Celine was gone."

The fact brought many reactions to them. Sad and a bit disbelieve were from Nakuma, shock and speechless were from Sanzo-ikkou, and confusion was from Yumi. "But they said…" Nakuma tried to say something but he couldn't finish it.

"I heard Gyukumen Koushu told it to Li Touten and Nii Jyeni," revealed Sara.

Howan added. "Dr. Nii also told me so and I never saw someone like Celine-sama in any room. So it may possible that…" She compressed her mouth.

"Impossible!" Nakuma still didn't want to admit it. "It can't be that way!"

"Yes, it can." The cold voice was coming from the other side of the hall. "Just stop the helping machine, and everything came to the end."

Both Sanzo-ikkou and Nakuma-ikkou quickly turned to the source of voice. "Gyukumen Koushu!"

She laughed. "Pleased to meet you again, Sanzo-ikkou. I'd like to reintroduce you all to my husband, Gyumaoh."

"Nani!?" The voice was coming from Sanzo-ikkou. It couldn't exactly specify who said that.

"Why?" Yumi turned her face between Gyumaoh and Nakuma. But she didn't have to keep her curious so long. Nii Jyeni answered her. "We just copy some of his characteristic and his power, and make a new body for Gyumaoh-sama."

"The next step was to copy Son Goku's power, and finish with putting memory of Gyumaoh in the body." Gyukumen Koushu continued. "So we have the most powerful creature that has the power of three races."

"So it's the reason that she kidnapped Goku," concluded Sanzo.

"I'd be better for you to surrender now, or else I might ask my Gyumaoh to kill you all like that kami."

"Kami?" Hakkai knitted his brow. _Could it be…_

Gyukumen Koushu revealed it. "I meant Li Touten. You should be thankful of me for that."

Nataku's face became pale. Although he didn't like Li Touten so much, but that man was still his father.

"But he was your coworker." Goku still confused about it.

Gyukumen Koushu just raised her eyebrows. "So what? What's about the surrender?"

"Forget it," said Sanzo shortly and it caused the grateful smile on Gyukumen Koushu's face. It didn't help Sanzo to feel better for seeing it.

"I think so," said Gyukumen Koushu. "That's why I asked Nii to tell Howan to release Sara."

Sara compressed her mouth before stated. "You want me to tell Nakuma about it."

"Why not?" Gyukumen Koushu's voice pretended to be surprising. "It's the good way to show how powerful of my husband is, by killing you all." She turned to her husband. "Are you ready?"

"All the time," replied Gyumaoh. It's enough for Sanzo-ikkou. They began the fighting with Gyumaoh. The size or number didn't give a disadvantage on Gyumaoh. It just let him to feel funny. Nakuma-ikkou came to join the battle, but it didn't make the situation to be better. They lost in the few minutes.

"Ch'. How could it be?" muttered Gojyo.

"You just get what you asking for, 'more powerful youkai', baka," blamed Sanzo. The 'X' mark was popped on Gojyo forehead but he didn't dispute anything.

"What's up to you?" mocked Gyumaoh. "If you don't come to attack me," he turned to Nakuma, "I will."

With the unbelievable speed, Gyumaoh attacked the kami prince. Nakuma coughed in blood. _Too fast. He's even faster than Goku._ He thought. He waited for the second attack, which meant for his life. It's never come. Yumi used her body as a shield for him.

"Yumi!" shouted Sara. Goku tried to attack their enemy, but he couldn't. However he was luckier than Nakuma or Yumi. He was knocked down in one punch.

"Goku!" This time was Hakkai, who shouted for him.

Back to Yumi's side, she smiled weakly at her master. "At least I can be useful for you."

"Don't speak," said Nakuma. "We have to get out of here." He looked around. Sara, and Yumi were with him. Hakkai and Hakuryu were with Goku. Sanzo and Gojyo trying to protect them from Gyomaoh, even it's nearly useless. But he couldn't find Howan. _Where is she?_ He didn't have to keep his curious for so long. Some part of hall was exploded, and the ruins expanded the distance between them and Gyumaoh. Howan was at the east gate.

"This way!" shouted Howan. Hakkai carried Goku. Nakuma carried Yumi. After all of them got in the gate pathway, Howan closed the gate and led the other to the outside. "This is the secret way to outside. However they will easily destroy the gate. We have to hurry." When she ended her word, the gate was exploded. At the meantime, they, except Howan, passed another gate.

"What do you think? Hurry up!" shouted Sanzo.

Howan didn't suddenly replied. "It has to be someone to close this gate from the inner side."

"Howan!" shouted Sara. Without the second thought, Howan pressed the button on the wall, and the gate was fallen from the ceiling to separate her from the other. "You have no choice. You must go! Now!" She added and waited for a while. On the other side of gate, when they realized that they couldn't do anything with it, they decided to go as fast as possible. Howan sighed in relief.

"You shouldn't do that." The cold voice was come from behind. They were Nii Jyeni, Touma, and Gyumaoh. She just smiled. "I won't let you to follow them." At the ending of the word, she raised her hand to another button and pressed it. _Finally I can repay it for your kindness, Nakuma-sama._ There was another bomb. The pathway was destroyed and Howan was gone. Unluckily it didn't affect Gyumaoh and the other.

Touma growled angrily. Gyumaoh assured him. "Don't worry. We will find them again." He said. "In soon."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

__

Finally I could finish it. I'm sorry for this very late chapter and very super extreme, whatever, long. At least it could call so for me. *sweat dropped* I promised I will try to post the next chapter within a few day and make it to be shorter than this one. Please read and review.


	14. chapter thirteen : farewell

****

Back to the east.

By vermillian.

****

Summary: Gyumaoh was resurrected. He had the same body as Nakuma, but concluded the power of three races. Even Goku couldn't resist him. What will they do to stop the disaster of both Togenkyo and Tenkai?

****

Notes: Thanks for the reviews. For Chris-san, the only thing that I can tell you is this fanfic is Happy-**Ending** story. ^^ In fact I meant to post this chapter on Monday. But because of the romance scene between Gojyo and Sara (at least I think it is), I had to draw all of my energy to build this chapter up. Hey! Don't be serious! I was joking! Please read and review.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own saiyuki or the only song in this fanfic. I own only Nakuma-kun, Sara-san, Yumi, Touya, Touma, and the new version of Gyumaoh.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

****

Chapter thirteen.

__

Farewell.

After Sanzo-ikkou and Nakuma-ikkou could escape from Neo-Houto Castle, with the overload weight on Hakuryu, Hakkai tried to make the distance from the castle as much as possible. He tried to cure Yumi before left the castle, but there was nothing much to do. She was too much bleeding, and they had to flight.

An hour was passed. They could finally find a place for resting and healing. There was not only Yumi, who got the wound, everyone got it from the battle with Gyumaoh. However she still got the worst of them. There was too much bleeding, and she was poisoned. It seemed Gyumaoh's nails was glazed with the high amount of poisons.

"Can we find the medicine for her?" asked Nakuma.

Hakkai didn't answer. He couldn't. He just compressed his mouth and stared at Yumi. It seemed she was hard to breathe in every minute.

The silent was taking place. Nobody, including Goku who just woke up for a while, said anything. Although Goku wanted to cheer the group up, he still didn't know what to say.

Yumi opened her eyes. She smiled weakly. "You don't have to sorry for me." There was no answer. "This is my time to go."

"Don't say that," soothed Sara. "We will find the way to heal you." She said it for Yumi as well as for herself but it couldn't use in this time.

Yumi shook her head. "You don't have to soothe me. I know the limit of myself."

"Yumi…" Sara tried to say something, but she still didn't know how to make the situation to be better.

"I want to take some rest." Yumi said before turned to Sara. "You don't have to look after me. You also need it."

"But…" Sara didn't agree with it, but she was interrupted. They got a surprise when realized that the one who made an interruption was Goku.

"I myself will look after her," said Goku. "I already took some sleep due to Gyumaoh's punch." He tried to make a joke, but nobody could laugh with it. He sighed. "Hey! You don't have to make a serious face. It's only a joke." No one replied, so he continued. "And I serious with my first sentence. I had some sleep while all of you didn't. So it'd be the best way for everyone to give me a responsible to look after her." He mentioned Yumi.

Before there would be someone to make an argument, Hakkai nodded his head and said. "I agree and I will be with you." There was some noise from Gojyo, but Hakkai didn't pay an attention at his friend. He continued. "I will take some sleep nearby you. If you find something wrong, you will wake me up. Is it okay?" He asked everyone in the place.

"Okay," replied Goku.

"Whatever," said Sanzo.

Gojyo sighed, but he had to admit it. He nodded.

"Please take care of her." Sara asked both Hakkai and Goku. And they nodded instead of answer. "You have to take some rest, too. Nakuma." Her nephew hesitated for a while before admitted the fact and left the place.

Nataku turned to his friend. "Do you want me to be here?"

Goku shook his head. "If you're here, you will not take a rest."

Nataku admitted it. He left the place with the other.

After a while, both Hakkai and Hakuryu fell asleep, as well as Yumi. There was only Goku who still awoke. He couldn't help but thought about what happened in Neo-Houto Castle. _It's because of me, my selfish. If I didn't think only about myself, I would not be that weak and be kidnapped. Gyomaoh would not be resurrected and be strong like that… No. I have to stop thinking about it. It's a past, and I can do nothing with it. All I have to think is how to defeat that powerful monster and keep watching at Yumi._ He stopped thinking and continued what he supposed to do.

An hour was passed. Everyone but Goku still be asleep. Yumi still kept breathing even though it's slower because of sleeping. Suddenly her eyes opened, and she turned to the boy. "Nakuma-sama?"

Goku knitted his brows. "You should be asleep." 

Yumi's lip trembled. It seemed she was hard to breathe in every minute. "Please… Please tell Nakuma-sama." She tried to get up.

Goku started to panic. "Hakkai!"

Goku's voice woke Hakkai up. The guy quickly moved to where Goku was. "What's up, Goku?"

Goku didn't have a chance to say anything when Yumi started to speak again. "Celine-sama wanted me to tell Nakuma-sama that she love him and he don't have to be sorry about her. He already did his best. But I can't tell him myself. Will you tell him?"

"We will," promised Hakkai. "But it's only a dream. You shouldn't be serious with it."

"It's not a dream," contradicted Yumi. "She told me, and she come here for me." She had to stop speaking and coughed in blood. At the meantime, nearby where they were, Sanzo and the other were woken up and came to where Goku and the rest were.

"What happen?" asked Gojyo.

Nakuma looked at Yumi and knitted his brows. "You should lay down and stop speaking."

"Is that you, Nakuma-sama?" Her face was turned to where Nakuma was, but it contained nothing. It started to be blank.

Hakkai took a deep breath. _She can't see._

Yumi began to speak again. The tears were filled in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Nakuma-sama. I'm afraid that will be all I can do for you. Thank you for everything." She tried to raise her hand to her master. Before it could reach its target, it fell down. Her eyes were closed. She was gone.

Nakuma gritted his teeth. "Why? Why did it have to be in this way all the time? I couldn't help Kaa-san, and then this time is Yumi. Why? WHY!?"

"It's not your fault," soothed Sara. Her eyes were filled with tears.

Hakkai kept silent for a while before managed to say what Yumi asked him to. "Nakuma. Before she's… gone, she asked me to tell you." At least he could call an attention from Nakuma. "Your mother, Celine, wanted to tell you that she always loves you, and you don't have to be sorry about her. You already did your best."

Sara knitted her brows. "But Celine was…" She couldn't finish her words.

"I don't know. That's all she told me," replied Hakkai. He turned to Goku. "Did she tell the other things to you?"

The boy shook his head. "No. She just called Nakuma, and as you already said. She also said like Celine was here with her, and came here for her… and for you."

Nakuma still kept quiet. He didn't allow his eyes to contact with anyone. _If it's not because of me, Kaa-san and Tou-san would be survive, and Yumi…_

With a single look, Sanzo was able understand and began. "Life must go on. The past is the past. We can do nothing with it. If you want to die or flight, it's your choice, not my business." Sara was about to protest when Gojyo touched her arm and shook his head to stop her. She didn't understand, but she admitted the caution and kept quiet.

"Just remember something, if you die, nothing will change. But if you are still alive, there must be something changes. All of us have a responsibility to do. Think about it and make up your mind. That's all I want to say." Sanzo finished his words and turned to Sara. "Do you want to bury her or else?"

Sara was about to reply when Nakuma made a decision. "Yes. We will bury her."

"If you want to keep her for a while, it will be alright," said Hakkai.

Nakuma sighed. "But if we don't bury her, we still have to bury her on one day. As he said 'the past is the past', I have to leave it behind and keep walking."

"If you want to,…" said Sara.

Nakuma tried to smile. "I want to, Sara-san."

"Okay! Let's do it! We don't have all the time in the world!" Gojyo ended his words and started to do what he said.

After they buried Yumi, they didn't want to be in that place in any longer. The hour or so was passed, and they finally found an inn. There were two rooms available.

"Four and three per room," said Sanzo.

Sara nodded. "I will share a room with Nakuma." She turned to Goku. "Goku and Nataku are also invited if you want to."

Without any hesitated, but within Nakuma's surprise, Goku nodded. "Okay. See you at the dinner time!" He told the monk, and dragged Nataku with him. Sara had no choice but followed the boys with her nephew, and left the rest who still wondered in Goku's reaction behind.

__

Sanzo-ikkou's room

"Why did the saru act weird like that?" wondered Gojyo.

Hakkai just gave back a smile. It was Sanzo who could answer it. "Nakuma."

"What?" There was only Gojyo who didn't get it.

"I see," replied Hakkai shortly.

Gojyo still couldn't understand. "What did you mean?"

"Are you really brainless?" said Sanzo sarcastically. As a result, the vein was popped up from Gojyo's head, but he didn't have a chance to say when Sanzo continued. "Nakuma still feel guilty and strange about us. Goku want to help him."

Gojyo laughed. "The saru really make up his brain!"

"But the kappa still don't make it up." Sanzo added it in monotone.

Gojyo was about to protest when Hakkai said in agree with Sanzo. He nodded. "You're right."

"Even you!?" Gojyo stared at his friend unbelievably.

Sanzo had to hide his smile. Hakkai laughed as his usual form before replied. "But it's true. Now Sara is in the same side with us. You will proceed your relationship or leave it to be the same with your past as Kenren? If you choose the second one, I have to say that you really have no brain at all."

"And if you wait until she come back to heaven, you will absolutely be hopeless. She can easily find the better choice, and…" Sanzo hanged his sentence. He glanced at the red hair youkai, and smirked. That type on smile on his face already told everything he left, and Gojyo absolutely didn't like it. "Hey! It's my life, and totally not your business!"

Sanzo didn't have to say anything. He just raised his eyebrows to tease Gojyo.

"Maa, maa." Hakkai tried to calm his friend down although he had to bite his lip to hold his laugh.

Gojyo had no choice but sighed. "If you want it that much, why don't we start to discuss about the plan?"

And they started to discuss about the plan.

__

On the other room

After Goku, Sara and Nataku were taking for a while, Nakuma decided to broke his silent. "Why did you choose to be in this room with me?"

The conversation was stopped. Goku didn't suddenly reply. He started with his bright smile. "I wanted to be friend with you since we first met five hundred years ago, and I just let my wish came true when I have a chance." He said without a second thought.

"But…"

Goku didn't wait for Nakuma to complete his sentence. "That's all I think about. Will you be friend with me and Nataku?"

Everyone stared at Nakuma. The smile was slowly put on his face. He nodded. "Sure. Why not?"

The conversation was begun again. This time, Nakuma came to join them. Sara secretly glanced at her nephew. She smiled softly. _Celine, your son finally found good friends._

The soft wind was blown through the window into the room, just like to answer Sara's thought.

'After the storm comes a calm.' This proverb was true for Nakuma and the others. During the dinner, they tried not to mention about Yumi, and it made the situation to be better, at least for Nakuma. They were taking about the general things, and as usual, the ordinary thing was happened. Goku and Gojyo had a competition over the foods, which had Hakkai and Sanzo as a committee.

"You should stop the argument before…" _*smack* *smack*_ "Sanzo gets angry. By the way, it's too late." Hakkai laughed as his usual form.

"Kono," muttered Sanzo.

The competitors had nothing to say but, "Itai."

Because of it, Sara was giggling. When Gojyo found her reaction, he stared at her to stop it only to change giggling to laughing. As a result, Nakuma and Nataku couldn't hold their laugh in any longer, and released it. Gojyo mumbled something in his throat although he was happy inside from the reason that he could recall the laugh to the group, especially to 'her'.

After the dinner was finished, most of them wanted to get back to their room to take a rest.

"I will go in town to find some lighter. Do you want anything else?" asked Gojyo.

Hakkai was about to offer his help when something was lit up in his eyes. He glanced at Sara, and turned back to his friend. "No. I'll think about any supplies tomorrow."

Gojyo nodded. "Okay. See ya."

Before he could leave the inn, with his surprise, Sara called him. "Ken… er Gojyo-sa… Gojyo. I will go with you." She had to swallow her 'sama' as Gojyo ever told her once. 'You don't have to call me Kenren. I'm not kami anymore. And just forget to add 'sama' to my name. It's really weird to me. Do you know that?' From that, she had to stop her 'sama' every time she called him.

"Okay," replied Gojyo.

When the two left the inn, the mystic smile was put on Hakkai's face. "Let's get back to our room."

On Gojyo's side, he walked together with Sara to the town. After a while, Sara began the conversation. "Why do you have to buy a lighter?"

"Huh?" Gojyo didn't prepare for a question like this. "Well. If I don't buy it, I can't smoke."

"So that should be good," stated Sara. "You should stop smoking. It's not good to your health."

"Huh? Hey! But it's my lung!"

Sara stared at him to stop whatever he wanted to say. It's work. Gojyo didn't dare to say anything. "I think about it since five hundred years in Tenkai. You shouldn't smoke. Don't you see? Even Ten… er Hakkai stopped smoking, and that time in Tenkai, he was heavier smoking than you were. Why don't you think about withdraw your behavior?"

Gojyo rolled his eyes. He complained. "Do you know something? There were five men who told me to stop smoking, and they were died for that."

Sara just raised her brow. "Do you really think it can scare me?"

Gojyo had to raise his eyes to heaven or else over there. "Okay, okay. As your wish!"

His reaction caused the smile on Sara's face. "It's not hard as you think."

"Woman," mumbled Gojyo.

Sara pretended to not hear it. "What do you say?"

Gojyo glanced at her and sighed. "Nothing."

As a result, after they finished walking around the town, Gojyo had to come back the inn without his lighter. Along the way back to the inn, he didn't left Sara's side. He told her about what happened in Tenkai when he and the other went back. After that, Sara told her story in return.

Gojyo sighed. "A lot of things happened from that day."

Sara slowly nodded her head as an answer.

At the meantime, they reached the front of Sara's room.

"See you tomorrow," said Gojyo.

Sara smiled sweetly that caused Gojyo's heart beating in a difference rhythm. "See you." She said and got in her room quietly.

The red hair youkai stared at the door. His mind was still with Sara's smile in the last minute. Because of that, he almost jumped when someone called him from behind.

"Gojyo." It's Hakkai who called him.

"Hakkai!" He sighed in relieve when he recognized his friend. "Why don't you make a sound? I almost shock because of it!"

Gojyo used the wrong words this time. He made a chance for Sanzo to tease him. "Really?" The monk smirked. Gojyo never liked that type of smile.

"Hakkai called you for three time," revealed Sanzo. He pretended to sigh. "But it seems your mind was gone," he glanced at Sara's room. It seemed he tried to look through the door to someone behind it, "with someone." He added. It's no matter whether Sanzo wanted to see it or not. Gojyo's face had a color competition with his hair. Sanzo couldn't hold his wide smile in any longer. He and Hakkai were about to burst in laugh when Gojyo dragged both of them back to their room.

When door was closed, both Hakkai and Sanzo started to convulse from laughing. (A/N: I really want to see Sanzo laughing like that.)

Gojyo muttered something in his throat. The few minutes were passed. Hakkai and Sanzo could finally hold their laugh.

"It's really good to see," commented Sanzo.

"I agree," admitted Hakkai.

"Dammit," muttered Gojyo. "Why don't you mind only your business? We have to continue our journey tomorrow, haven't we? Let's take some sleep!"

"Maa, maa. Gojyo."

"By the way, I wondering of something and I decide to get the answer before I sleep," said Sanzo.

Gojyo rolled his eyes again and again. He got into his bed and said. "So what is your question?"

Sanzo smirked again. "Where is your lighter?"

Gojyo cursed something terrible. Hakkai thought that his friend's face could finally win the color competition over his hair now. "I will stop smoking! What's a problem if I don't buy it?"

Sanzo didn't suddenly reply. "I see." He turned to Hakkai and smirked. "I really want to know what did she tell him. Let's take a rest."

Hakkai couldn't stop his wide smile. "Hai. Oyasuminasai. Sanzo. Gojyo."

After Hakkai ended the conversation, both he and Sanzo decided to take a rest, and left Gojyo to redden his face alone.

At the meantime, while Gojyo dragged his friends to their room, Sara was encircled by her roommates.

"You're finally back," stated Nataku.

Goku gave Sara a wide smile. "We started to think that you might not be back tonight. What's up to your face?" He asked when he found that Sara's face was changing from mild pink into red.

Nakuma tried to hide his laugh as good as he could. "You shouldn't tease her like that, Goku." Sara gave her nephew a thankful sight, but shut it down in a next minute when Nakuma continued. "If you do, she might not go with Gojyo in any longer, and we will lack a topic to tease her and her boyfriend."

Goku made up a serious face. He and Nataku nodded slowly. "You're right."

"Nakuma!" hinted Sara. It's not going to work. Nakuma glanced at her and burst in laugh with his friends due to the reason that her face was as red as Gojyo's hair. If she was together with Gojyo at that time, it might be hard to decide who had the reddest face.

"It's not fun!" shouted Sara. "Let's get to your bed. We have to continue our journey in the early morning!"

"after the breakfast and shopping for some food," added Goku.

Nataku nodded in agreement.

"and talking with your…" Nakuma changed his word when he saw Sara glared at him. "talking with Gojyo." He turned to his companions. "Let's get some rest. We have to restore our energy to take a lot of fun tomorrow."

"Oyasumi." Goku and Nataku replied in the same time. They lay on their own bed, and left Sara in the same state as Gojyo, to redden her face alone.

They just didn't know that they wouldn't have such a fun on the next day. There was something more terrible. The tragedy was repeated.

On the next day, they reunited for the breakfast. All members of Sanzo's room were already there when Sara and the other came to join them.

"They come," stated Sanzo. He smirked.

Gojyo's eyes followed the direction that Sanzo pointed to. He could sense Sara's presence before Sanzo told him. The monk's words just reminded him how much he was embarrassed last night. For his own sake, he decided not to be teased again.

When Sara arrived the table, Gojyo didn't wait for anyone to say anything. "Is this all that you want from the market? I will go to buy them with Sara." He grabbed the list from Hakkai. Then he grasped Sara's hand, and dragged her with him. In fact, he didn't have to worry that someone would stop him. There was no one thinking about it. They started to burst out laughing.

After Gojyo left the inn, he took a few minutes for realizing that he was holding Sara's hand. "Er… sorry."

Sara didn't know what to say but smiled.

When they reached the market, Gojyo bought something to eat for Sara. They walked together, and bought the other stuffs in the list. Until they finished shopping and decided to go back to the inn. The blood was seen all over the ground and there was a scream from the people around there. "Youkais!"

The peaceful was replaced by the chaos. The people were running for their life. Unfortunately there was a boy who stumbled and nearly caught by youkai. Gojyo summoned his Shaku jou and killed the youkais before they could harm the boy. "Go!" He told the boy. It 's no matter whether he needed it or not. He and Sara were encircled by several youkais.

"It's time for you to die!" One of youkai shouted. They began to attack the two.

"If only you can," replied Gojyo. He smirked and killed several youkais in the same time.

On Sara's side, she summoned her sword and began to attack youkais. They could defeat all youkais in the few minutes. At the time, Sanzo and the others came to join them.

"Are you alright?" asked Nakuma.

Sara nodded. "Yes. They're just ordinary youkais. There is nothing to worry."

"Why didn't they send more powerful youkais if they want to demolish us?" wondered Goku.

__

Yes. Why? The question also appeared in Gojyo's mind. _There is something wrong._

Hakkai saw it. "Are you alright, Gojyo?"

"Er… I'm fine. There is nothin…" Gojyo couldn't finish his word when he accidentally glanced at a youkai that was still survive. The thing that he saw made him breathless. The youkai pointed something to Sara in order to kill her. "SARA!" Without the second thought, he used his body to be a shield, and pushed her to the ground.

Sara was dizzy from it. "What did you think you do?" After she realized that Gojyo didn't answer her question and the others were seemed to be shock, she wondered why. She found the answer when she tried to get up from the floor. The dart was on his back. He was poisoned.

The laughing of youkai called an attention from Sanzo-ikkou. "Stupid man! There is no cure for this poison! He gonna die!" The youkai didn't have a chance to say in any longer. Sanzo shot him. "Urusai."

"There may have someone to know about healing. I will go to find him!" stated Nakuma. He was about to leave when Gojyo interrupted him. "Don't."

"Nani!?"

Gojyo sighed. "I can't move. It means the poison already spread through my body. It's too late for healing."

"Ch'." Sanzo cursed. He didn't like it. _I HATE this!_

"You shouldn't say that. We have to try in every method before giving up!" said Sara. Her face was absolutely pale. She was almost to cry.

Gojyo smiled weakly. Everyone in the place was as pale as him. He wanted to laugh and he would if only he had energy for it. "Hey! It's just a common thing in the world! Everyone have to die!" He tried to cheer the group up, but it's impossible for that time. He was about to say something when he coughed in blood.

"Gojyo!" shouted Hakkai.

Nataku bit his lip and made a decision. "I will go to find some medicine!"

Nakuma nodded. "I will go with you."

"I said 'DON'T'!" Gojyo shouted. As a result, he coughed in blood again.

"Gojyo!" Sara's tears started to shed over her cheek.

"Don't cry, Sara," asked Gojyo. Her tears were broken his heart. "I love you. I always love you since the first time we met."

Sara tried to not burst into tears. "Me too. I always love you since that time, and never stop loving you."

Gojyo smiled. It was the last smile from him. "Please live for me. My heart will always be with you. I will always with you, all of you, all the time."

His eyes were closed. His breath was stopped. Gojyo was gone.

"Gojyo?" Sara still didn't want to believe it. "It's not true, right? You're just joking us." There was no response from Gojyo, and it broke her heart. All guys tried their best to hold the tears. Goku was the first one who couldn't control it. "Gojyo! You ero-kappa! Wake up! Don't you dare to sleep on the street!"

"Goku. We understand you, but please…" Hakkai couldn't finish his words.

"But… But he can't go like this!" The tears shed Goku's cheek.

No one could reply the boy. Sara reached her edge. She burst into tears.

"NO!!!"

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

__

Gojyo was gone. I thought you finally knew that I didn't name the title 'farewell' for Yumi. I just did it for Gojyo. In two or three days ago, I found one song that suited to him and Sara. It's 'Unbreakable' by Westlife. If you read the lyric below, you might understand. Its music video (I thought it could be called like that) ended with the guy was gone before he could marry with his lover. What did you think about it and my chapter thirteen? Please review.

****

Unbreakable

Took my hand  
Touched my heart  
Held me close  
You were always there

By my side  
Night and day  
Through it all  
Maybe come what may

Swept away on a wave of emotion  
Over caught in the eye of the storm  
And whenever you smile  
I can hardly believe that you're mine  
Believe that you're mine

This love is unbreakable  
It's unmistakable  
And each time I look in your eyes  
I know why  
This love is untouchable  
I feel that my heart just can't deny  
Each time I look in your eyes  
Oh baby, I know why  
This love is unbreakable

Shared the laughter  
Shared the tears  
We both know  
We'll go on from here

Cause together we are strong  
In my arms  
That's where you belong

I've been touched by the hands of an angel  
I've been blessed by the power of love  
And whenever you smile  
I can hardly believe that you're mine

This love is unbreakable  
It's unmistakable  
Each time I look in your eyes  
I know why  
This love is untouchable  
I feel that my heart just can't deny  
Each time you whisper my name  
Oh baby, I know why

This love is unbreakable  
Through fire and flame  
When all this over  
Our love still remains

This love is unbreakable  
It's unmistakable  
And each time I look in your eyes  
I know why  
This love is untouchable  
I feel that my heart just can't deny  
Each time you whisper my name  
Oh baby, I know why  
Cause each time I look in your eyes  
Oh baby, I know why

This love is unbreakable

**Westlife.**


End file.
